Enchanted Rebels
by MusicHeart08
Summary: Once upon a Time, there was an Enchanted Forest and within it, a war. A war of the Darkness vs. The Light. An evil kingdom vs a small group of rebels, a small family. One day they find themselves trapped in a world where their happy endings were stolen... Our World. Co-Written by Mistress Malica
1. Pilot

**Third times a charm!**

* * *

 _Once Upon a Time_

 _There was an Enchanted Forest and within it a War_

 _A War of Darkness Vs the Light. An evil kingdom against a small group of rebels, a small family_

 _One day, they found themselves trapped in a world where all their happy endings were stolen._

 _Our World._

* * *

Hidden deep in the mountains, stood a dark fortress, that stood more as a hideout than it was a castle.

The owner hiding in the fortress was plotting something dangerous and truly evil.

Inside the building, a single knight dressed in his black and white uniform, was running through the many long hallways.

Throwing open two large doors, tge m ight rushed inside towards a large balcony, where the master of the fortress stood watching over the vast forest.

With his dark cloak, one might have mistaken him for a shadow, that and his appearance. His complexion was paler than what was normal for a human. The dark hood covered his hair and it cast a shadow over the upper part of his face, making his bright yellow eyes and red face paint marking stand out more.

Many in the realm had given him the name, The Grand Inquisitor.

He once had been the king of the Enchanted Forest, until he was overthrown by a group of rebels who took away his kingdom and left him to rot away in the hidden fortress.

That last part wasn't all bad because it gave him time to plot his revenge.

Just behind the dark ruler, the knight came to a stop before bowing in front of the former king, "Sir, the item you requested we have it" he held up a small black wooden box.

The Dark Ruler turned and quickly grasped the box. The knight knew he was no longer required, so he bowed with respect and quickly scurrying out of the room.

With an evil smile, the Inquisitor opened the box, a vial containing a glowing green substance laid.

A memory potion.

The final ingredient to his revenge.

"Enjoy your last few moments together Rebels, cause now I shall destroy your happiness" he laughed holding the vial high...

* * *

 _'For he knew that he was one step closer to his achievement, causing great despair upon the family who call themselves Rebels.'_

These words were written in beautiful cursive writing, next to a picture of the "Dark Lord" holding a glowing vial in front of him

A woman had the book laid open on a counter as she read the story, she had two pigtails that hung over her shoulders and was wearing an apron that had the name of the diner she owned on it in green cursive writing _The Asteroid Belt._

The ding of a bell caught her attention, looking up she saw a man walking into the diner.

A police officer with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail underneath his hat, his name tag said **K. Jarrus.** The woman closed the book and pushed it aside, the cover was all black with big orange writing on it that said, **_Rebels of the Enchanted Forest._**

"Hey Kanan, Milk or Cream?" the women asked pulling out a cup and began to pour coffee into it.

"Cream please, but that's not why I'm here Hera," Kanan said taking his hat off in a nervous manner, he took a deep breath. Hera looked curiously before she realized why he was nervous

"How many complaints about Chopper was it this time?" she asked in an irritated voice

"Three," Hera rolled her eyes, Kanan placed his hat on the counter and continued, "This is the second time this week I had to come down here. You can't keep brushing this off Hera, the next person might press charges"

"It's not my fault that Chopper barks a lot, and gets playful around strangers"

"Playful?" Kanan scoffed, "He bites anyone who gets near him, I still have the mark on my ankle from last week"

Hera giggled and set the coffee cup in front of him, while Kanan glared "If this keeps up, you will be ordered by law to keep him on a leash"

"It's not my fault that people get too close," Hera protested, "Whatever hard past Chopper had before the shelter is beyond our control, it's not his fault that he doesn't trust strangers."

Kanan sighed "We all have had tough past, we just got to learn to move on. At least Chopper was lucky enough to have you"

Tension grew in the shop, Hera knew Kanan was talking about his mother, Depa Billaba. She was also on the police force, but she was killed in a shoot down. Driven by grief, Kanan isolated himself away from his friends, and pretty much the whole town. Throwing himself into his work and keeping a cold face on.

Kanan sighed and shook his head, his gaze then fell upon the book Hera had been reading earlier

"Good book?" he asked desperate to change the subject.

"Yeah, I found it in my closet a couple of days ago, but I have no idea what it was doing in there. I've never seen it before in my life"

Kanan grabbed the book and flipped it open to a random spot, on the right page there was a picture of a mysterious hooded figure standing in a dark room with a young boy sitting against a wall, huddled in on himself.

Just then Kanan's phone rang, he quickly pulled it out and answered, "Officer Jarrus" Hera grabbed the book again and turned it to face her "Okay, I'll be right there" he hung up "Double Parker," he said grabbing his hat and cup of coffee.

Hera smiled "Once again Officer Jarrus has saved Lothal"

"Hardy-Har" Kanan said with his natural straight face and walked out of the diner.

Hera opened the book to another section, this time it had the picture of a torch lighting up a pathway. Two hooded figures were seen walking down the pathway, a tall one in a brown cloak and a smaller one in a white cloak.

* * *

The two cloaked figures continued down the path to the dungeon. The figure in the brown cloak stopped and grabbed the arm of the one white cloak

The brown cloak's hood was pulled down to reveal the ponytail man, Kanan. The white cloak's hood was also removed to reveal Hera, but her hair was down.

"Are you sure you want to speak to... _him_?" Kanan said worriedly

"Kanan, I have not had a restful night ever since he came to us. If anyone knows anything about the Empire's plan, he does. It's the only way we can be sure the threat is real or not"

Kanan wanted to argue but with the look in Hera's eyes, he knew she wasn't going to change her mind. He nodded and the two continued along their way.

Soon enough they reached a cell, one that was farther from the others. Behind the bars, a tall man with dark skin and hair shaved close to his head sat on the ground. On his left eyebrow, there was a long scar, similar to the ones across his arms. He looked up at the couple as they drew close.

"Well if it isn't my lucky day, the King and Queen of the Enchanted Forest," the prisoner sneered standing up straight.

"Can it Vizago," Kanan said, still not happy that they were here "We came to ask you about-"

"Yes yes, I know why you're here!" Vizago boomed cutting him off, "You want to know about the Inquisitor's threat"

Hera tried to step forward but Kanan kept a protective arm around her, "What do you know of this?" she said

Vizago sneered, "It wouldn't matter whether you knew or not. The threat is very real, and it's coming,"

Hera moved around Kanan, despite his protests and stepped closer to the man in the cell, fear, and determination in her eyes, "What's coming?"

Vizagos' grin grew, and he spoke in a low voice, "A curse, a dark curse. Unlike anything, anyone has ever seen. Everyone will be banished somewhere horrible, where time will stop and we'll all be trapped in an endless cycle of pain and suffering. And the Inquisitor shall finally gain his vengeance for all eternity,"

Horror was painted on both of the royals faces, a sudden twitch of fear appeared in Kanan's eye before he blinked it away and stepped up to Vizago, "What can we do?"

"There's nothing that can be done," Vizago backed away from the bars and turned away from the couple, "You've already lost,"

"There must be something we can do!" Hera objected

Vizago then froze as if he remembered something important. Slowly the man turned back towards the bars, but a cold smile was on his face.

"As I said before, _you_ cannot do anything, "But, there is someone who can. Only one, the Product of True Love,"

Hope reflected in Hera's eyes but Kanan still seemed skeptical, "Who is it?" Hera asked

Vizago smirked mischievously before turning towards Kanan's stern face.

"Your Boy," Vizago answered, he smiled at their widened eyes "The little blue haired lad, he's our only hope"

"Ezra," Kanan whispered to himself but was clearly heard by both people.

"But- but we don't know where he is, he was taken" Hera sputtered

"Then I suggest you say goodbye to your loved ones, because by this time tomorrow the curse will be here, and everything you fought so hard for, will be gone."

* * *

Back in the Asteroid Belt, the lunch hour had begun.

Hera was taking the order of a woman and her baby granddaughter that had just came into the diner.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" Hera smiled

The woman looked away from the baby in her arm and was about to order...

When she was cut off by the muffled sound of music coming from the room next to the diner. Hera looked at her watch, knowing what was causing the noise, "Excuse me a minute please," Before she could receive a response, Hera walked away towards the garage of the building.

The diner had an apartment above it, where Hera lived. Well, Hera and her daughter.

Hera opened the door that connected the diner to the garage. All along the walls of the garage, paintings were hung like priceless artifacts.

The noise was revealed to be an iPod blasting music loudly.

Near the far wall of the garage, a teenage girl had her back turned to Hera as she was spraypainting on a painting easel.

Hera sighed, shaking her head. Walking more into the garage, Hera swiftly turned off the iPod., Quickly grabbing the girls' attention and she turned.

The girl had hair that was dyed the colors, orange and blue, and she had brown eyes. Her name was Sabine.

Sabine pulled down the cloth she had on her lower face, "Mom! I was in the zone!" she complained

"Well, it's time to get out of the zone," Hera said holding out a spare apron that matched her own, "Your shift started five minutes ago,"

"Just a few more minutes," the young artist begged, "I'm so close to finishing this one,"

As a mother, Hera knew the best to deal with her daughter. Bargaining always seemed to work but if it didn't, there was always punishing. The latter was the most fun, for Hera anyway.

"Tell you what, if you do your shift right now. On Friday, we can go to that art shop and you can get three, and only three, new paint colors,"

Sabine quickly threw down her face cloth and placed away her art supplies before walking over to her mother, "Make it five and I'll do the dishes," the girl said with a playful and hopeful smile as she tied the apron around her waist.

"No deal, it's your night anyway,"

With a pout, Sabine headed towards the diner.

Before following her daughter, Hera looked back at the painting she had been working on.

It was a beautifully detailed painting of a small cottage surrounded by a field of flowers and behind it was an unfinished batch of trees.

The scenery almost seemed... familiar.

Shaking her head of the thoughts, Hera closed the garage door to get back to work.

* * *

A tan and white castle stood proudly deep in the woods of the kingdom.

In a room of the royal castle, Hera was pacing nervously, while Kanan sat on a chair with his head in his hands

"Kanan this is insane, we can't just sit here. We have to fight back" Hera said as she came to a pause in her pacing.

"What's the point? The only one who can save us is angry at us" Kanan sighed, his hands falling on his lap, "What was I thinking telling him a secret that big? I should have known he wouldn't be able to handle it. It's my fault he was kidnapped,"

Hera walked up next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, gripping tight in a show of support, "This is not your fault. Ezra needed time to let the truth sink in, it wasn't his or your fault that he was kidnapped,"

"You heard Vizago, the curse is coming and the only one who can defeat it is missing" Kanan shrugged off her hand and stood from his position "It's hopeless, he may not even come with us. Face it Hera, we lost him again!"

Kanan marched away towards a balcony to stare out into the forest.

Hera marched after him "I refuse to believe that, we lost him once and then he found us, remember?" Kanan only glanced at her, in his mind he was trying to push away the memory before it could resurface.

"We must have faith that he will find us again, we have to trust that he'll find his way back home." Hera reached over and grasped his hand, Kanan snapped from his trance and wrapped his arms around Hera, and she embraced him back

"I do trust him, but for how long? How long are we going to be apart from each other?"

Hera pulled away and grasped his face, "We will find each other again too, I believe it. You must have faith too"

Kanan looked into the green eyes of his wife before pulling her into a kiss. They remained in each other embrace with no intentions of ever leaving the others side

Suddenly Hera pulled away, a look of fear in her eyes.

"What is it?" Kanan asked the ringing of the emergency bell came from the lookout tower. Hera's gaze remained frozen on the forest in front of them.

Kanan looked out into the woods to see a large cloud of purple and green smoke running through the woods, swallowing everything in its way. Dragons and birds flew in the sky at breakneck speed trying to outrun the cloud.

"No" Kanan whispered

"It's the-" Hera was cut off by a knight in the lookout tower as he rang the bell louder and screamed,

"The Curse! It's HHHEEEERRREEE!"

* * *

Kanan got out of his police car in front of a dollar store.

Another police officer and a man in a mechanic uniform were having a small argument in front of a pick-up truck that was poorly parked.

Kanan sighed once she recognized the two men. Officer Kallus, his co-worker, and Zeb, his sort of friend.

"The tags don't expire until tomorrow," Zeb said, the anger he was desperately trying to suppress was very easy to hear.

"The tags expire this afternoon," Officer Kallus replied before handing Zeb the ticket he had been writing, "Maybe you should pay more attention to the date on the calendar instead of the bottom of your wine bottles,"

With a growl, Zeb smacked the ticket out of the police's hand, "I'm not paying for this, you slimy-"

"Who-okay!" Kanan stood in between the two men before anything else could happen, "You two have been at each other's throats for years,"

"Officer Jarrus, if you please. I was here first," Kallus said with an annoyed look, "I will handle this,"

"Obviously you're not handling this, you two cannot keep making every one of your interactions personal,"

"What's going on here?!"

Everyone turned to see a man with long white-blonde hair, dark clothing, and hazel eyes approaching the group. Other occupants surrounding the scene saw the man and quickly walked away or went back to the store.

"Mr. Mayor," Kanan greeted trying to remain calm with his ever-growing headache, "Everything's being handled, just a little-"

"Here I was, on my afternoon walk and I have to do work on break," the Mayor said cutting off Kanan. The Mayor turned towards the muttonchop wearing officer, "Officer Kallus, excellent work on handling the situation. You're dismissed,"

Kallus smirked before handing a newly written ticket to Zeb who snatched it out of his hand with a snarl. With no other words, Kallus walked away and the Mayor turned towards Kanan.

"Officer Jarrus, you need to work on your timing and be at the scene of the crime before it gets too out of hand,"

Kanan bit his tongue before he could say it wasn't a crime. Instead, he put on his stoic mask and replied in a crisp voice, "Yes, sir"

The Mayor nodded before a cruel smirk came across his face, "Since you're the only officer still here, you'll be the one to clean it up. I expect a full report on this situation by tomorrow evening," Kanan's mask fell in a look of protest but he didn't say anything. The Mayor raised his eyebrow, "Is that a problem?"

"No sir," Kanan responded quickly trying to pull back his mask, knowing that even though Zeb was in his truck, he was still listening.

"Let me guess," the Mayor moved closer to Kanan's car and saw a single red rose lying on the passenger's seat, "You were planning on visiting, your mother grave again. Weren't you?" Kanan didn't say anything but his eyes showed a mixture of anger and embarrassment, "Well if you can't balance grief with reality then maybe you shouldn't have this job," the mayor sais lightly tapping Kanan's L.P.D. badge, "Have I made myself clear?

Kanan sighed before nodding, "Yes, sir,"

"Good," the Mayor's smile quickly dropped into a sneer, "Now get back to work,"

Without another word, the Mayor walked away. Everyone who was within 3 feet of his path immediately backed away.

Kanan stood there for a moment before walking towards his car. As he started up the engine, Zeb tapped on his window. Without looking at him, Kanan lowered the window halfway.

"You okay, mate?"

Kanan looked over at him with his usual stoic expression, "I'm always okay," he stated monotonously before rolling up the window and driving away. Zeb watched silently before crumpling the ticket into a ball and tossing it into a nearby trash can.

Of course, Kanan was fine. He was fine because it was the same crap every day, and nothing was going to change.

* * *

The purple smoke swallowed everything in sight. The entire forest began to disappear within the curse.

Dragons and birds flew as fast as they could in the air and small critters ran as fast as they could on the ground but neither one could outrun the terrible darkness.

Families all throughout the kingdom were huddled together as the curse tore through the kingdom as well, causing everything and everyone to disappear.

Kanan and Hera watched helplessly as the curse began to approach them. They both held the other tightly in a silent promise of never letting go.

As Hera buried her face into the king's shoulder, Kanan whispered softly to himself, "Ezra, wherever you are, find us,"

Finally, the curse surrounded them and everything in the Enchanted Forest disappeared.

* * *

Nighttime draped over Lothal. Stars filled the night sky and the town was asleep.

In the Lothals hospital, there was a young boy lying asleep and alone.

The teenager was lying comatose in the ICU room, a ventilator was attatched to him as well as an IV and many other medical equitments that will keep him alive as he slept.

His hair was a dark black that almost seemed to be a shade of blue.

For as long as anyone in town could remember, the teen had been lying asleep in the hospital.

The word was that years ago, the Mayor had been on an afternoon stroll when he found a car crashed inside a ditch. The couple in the front seats had already been dead before the ambulance arrived, but the child sitting in the back was still breathing.

It was rumored that the boy was seven-years-old when the Mayor found him,ithers sat it was only months ago but no one was for sure. It was the Mayors decree that the hospital was not to give out any details of the boys predictament until he woke up and explained his parents tragic death.

If he woke up at all that is.

All this time, the boy showed no signs of waking up at all.

Many had given up hope that the boy would wake up, the Mayor was first but one doctor held onto hope. So they kept him here, under constant supervision but throughout the years, everything remained the same.

Until tonight.

One of his fingers twitched.

* * *

 **So here's part 1... again.**

 **I promise, this is the last time that I'll redo this story. Cross My Heart!**

 **The other chapters will be along soon, I hope.**


	2. Spark of Rebellion

**New elements for both the Enchanted and Normal Realm. Enjoy!**

* * *

A hay wagon being pulled by horses was trotting down a dirt road.

In the coachmen's seat was Kanan and Hera, who was holding the horse's reins. In the back of the cart, stacks of boxes were set up neatly with Sabine sitting in the midst of the pile, to make sure that no one would steal from them. Alongside the wagon, Zeb was on a separate horse but still close to his friends.

As they were moving down the road, Kanan and Hera were discussing their newest mission.

"So according to our intel, the Empire is planning on executing an entire village for not giving away our location,"

"Then we need to get them out of this kingdom as soon as possible," Kanan replied

"It's not that easy, love," Hera said shaking her head, "The Empire has already captured everyone, and sent them to the dungeon,"

Kanan sighed and processed the information, "Well how long do we have until the execution?"

"About three days at the most, probably sooner,"

As Kanan was trying to form a plan, Zeb came along aside them,

"Hate to interrupt but we have a problem," the older man said then pointed ahead in the road.

Hera and Kanan both turned forward and saw that their path was blocked by a large fallen tree. Hera quickly pulled the horses to a halt. Sabine turned away from her former position and move towards the front end of the cart, "What's going on?"

"Just a fallen tree," Kanan said as he leaped down from the wagon, "Zeb, can I get some help, please?"

Silently complaining, the man slid off the horse and followed Kanan towards the tree.

Everyone was unaware of the figure watching the scene from a tree above them.

Kanan pulled back on his long sleeves as Zeb cracked his knuckles, both preparing to move the tree.

As Hera and Sabine watched the two, the figure from the tree jumped down and landed skillfully on the ground just a few feet away from the cart.

The thief had a hood pulled low over his head to conceal his identity, and he silently crept closer to the cart.

When neither mother or daughter acknowledged his presence, the thief began to search through all of their boxes. Pulling out apples, jewelry, and gold coins he stuffed them all into his satchel.

Just a few feet away from the unacknowledged robbery, Kanan had spotted something unusual about the end of the tree. Running his hand over the strange markings, Kanan realized that they were from a blade. The tree didn't fall by nature, it fell by force.

Zeb noticed the panicked look on his friend's face, "Something wrong, mate?"

"Look at these markings," Kanan explained as he examined his surroundings, "This tree didn't fall, it was cut down," Zeb still seemed confused as Kanan turned towards the cart, "It's an ambush!"

The thief pulled a small leather pouch from a wooden chest, it was then that Sabine turned around and saw him stuff the pouch in his satchel, "Hey!"

Startled, the thief pulled yellow dust from his pocket and blew it into the girls face, causing her to fall asleep.

Hera turned around just in time to catch Sabine before she fell to the ground, and to see the thief jump out of the cart, "Stop! Thief!"

The cloaked figure ignored her as he tried to escape but was forced to a stop when he spotted Zeb and Kanan charging towards him.

Completely surrounded, the thief quickly jumped onto the horse Zeb once was riding, digging his heel into the horse's side, the thief rode as far away from the group as possible.

Zeb snarled as he stared at the disappearing figure, he was tempted to chase after him but he couldn't.

Kanan climbed into the back of the wagon to check how much the thief had stolen. Hera held her daughter in her arms as she checked her heartbeat and breathing.

"She will be alright," the mother sighed in relief, "This magic lasts only a few hours. How much did he take?"

Kanan didn't respond as he picked up a small and discarded box, the man's eyes widened when he saw it was empty. He stuck his hand inside the box in hopes he had just overlooked something but the box was empty. Horror filled his teal eyes, "No, NO!" Kanan yelled and shoved the box away.

"Kanan?" Hera asked but he didn't respond and instead glared down the path where the thief had gone, "Kanan, what's wrong?"

"He stole it," Kanan seethed and jumped down from the wagon.

"Stole what?" Hera called after him but Kanan ignored her and quickly unattached one of the horses from the cart before climbing onto it and racing down the path the thief had disappeared on.

Tearing down the path at lightning speed, it wasn't long before Kanan caught up to the thief. The man urged the horse to go faster so the two were riding side-by-side.

The thief's cloaked head turned to face him before facing forward trying to outrun his chaser.

Refusing to let him escape, Kanan leaned over, grabbed the thief around his waist and dragging him to the ground.

Both fell gracelessly onto the dirt as the horses pulled themselves to a stop.

Kanan recovered quicker and pinned the thief on his back before he could escape.

"Coward! Face me like a man," Kanan growled as he pulled on the thief's hood with his fist raised in a striking position but froze up when he saw who was under the hood.

A boy with tan skin, blue eyes, and hair. A teenager.

"You-you're just a kid," Kanan exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey, I'm going to be fifteen soon!" the young thief spat out.

Kanan had still been in shock with his age that he didn't notice the feet that were coiling beneath him before he was kicked away from the boy. By the time Kanan had pulled himself off the ground, the kid had gotten back on his horse.

"Have a good one!" he yelled with a mocking wave

"You can't hide from me!" Kanan yelled at him, "Whoever you are, wherever you go I will find you!"

The thief turned around and flashed him a smirk before turning back around and disappearing into the forest. Kanan growled as he turned back down the path that would lead to his family.

One way or another, he was going to find this kid.

* * *

Another day had begun in Lothal and was quickly coming to an end.

The sky above was beginning to turn a dark blue as nighttime began to near.

Near the edge of town, a car was driving down the night road towards the city cemetery. The car came to a stop in front of the large black gate and Officer Jarrus stepped out with a rose in hand.

Kanan had a normal and difficult day especially with the drama from the Mayor but he still wanted to visit his mother's grave.

"Sorry I'm late, Mom," the officer said as he stopped in front of a grave. Written on the stone was:

 **Depa Billaba**

 **A Friend, A Mother, A Protector**

 **Forever Remembered**

"I almost didn't make it but I had to see you again," Kanan knelt in front of the grave and twiddled the rose around in his hand.

The moon began to rise as Kanan talked about what was on his mind.

"God, things have been difficult without you, everyone acts like they care but I don't need their sympathy." The officer paused for a moment before whispering," I just wish that I wasn't alone,"

Planting a gentle kiss on the rose Kanan gently laid it on the ground against the stone.

At that moment, a gentle breeze blew through the air. The officer looked up at the sky and saw the leaves on a nearby branch shake from the wind.

The grown man raised an eyebrow in confusion but thought nothing of it, turning back towards his mother's grave.

Meanwhile, in Lothal hospital, a young nurse entered the room for her daily round around the hospital rooms. Same as every day.

As she walked towards the equipment attached to the patient, the nurse didn't even glance at the comatose boy as she passed by the bed.

The young woman jotted notes of his condition onto a clipboard when just outside the window, the leaves on a tree outside began to shake from a small breeze.

The nurse thought nothing of it as she continued writing. Without her noticing, the boy's finger gave a small twitch before his whole hand closed into a fist.

The closed hand traveled up the still body towards the slowly rising chest. The fingers began searching his own chest area as if they were trying to find something but was meet with nothing but the cloth of the hospital shirt.

With his eyes remaining shut, the patients head tilted slightly to the side and a small moan came from his mouth.

The nurse was interrupted from her notes when the machine on the boy's brain activity began to slowly spike. Meanwhile, the hand on the boy's chest reached towards his face and began struggling to remove the breathing mask from his face.

As every machine began beeping rapidly, the nurse spun around towards the patient and screamed in terror.

* * *

In a hidden hideout, the young thief was packing away all his belongings into a satchel.

After packing every last of his little belongings, the thief strapped the satchel shut and secured the strap around him.

On a low-hanging branch in front of the boy, there was a silver chain with a locket that was no bigger than a quarter. The young thief gently plucked the necklace from the branch and secured it around his neck.

Holding onto the strap of his bag, the boy pulled his hood over his head and crawled out of his hideout, a fallen hollow tree trunk that also served as his home.

After a silent goodbye to the fallen tree, the cloaked boy began to walk away.

However, he only walked a short distance, when suddenly the ground lifted him high into the air, he let out a small scream as he realized he was caught in a net.

He walked right into a trap!

The young thief began to thrash around trying to free himself when the sound of someone laughing filled the air.

Looking around he saw the man he robbed yesterday walk out from behind a tree. The thief growled at his amused face.

"I told you I'd find you," Kanan said stopping just a few feet from where the boy was dangling in the air "No matter what you do, I will always find you."

"Is this the only way a guy like you gets friends? Catching them in a net?" the thief asked, half joking and half serious.

Kanan responded with a small shrug, "It's the only way to catch a street rat,"

"Well, you're quite a prince, aren't you?" the thief scoffed, his eyes flashing with anger at the nickname, "Now, how about you be a real prince and turn me loose?"

"I'll release you only after you return the leather pouch you stole from me."

"Leather pouch?" the thief said sarcastically pretending to think about it before shaking his head, "Sorry, I can't seem to recall a leather pouch,"

"Inside the bag were jewels that belong to me and my family. Now, where are they?"

"I sold them."

"What?!" Kanan said, anger rising in his voice. The thief's amusement was quickly replaced with annoyance.

"What do you care? Don't you people have like dozens of other jewels?"

"Among those jewels was an amulet that was given to me by my mother and-"

"She died a few years back and that's all you have left to remember her by?" the thief said with a knowing smirk.

Hurt filled Kanan's eyes before quickly replaced with anger, "That is none of your business, now this is what's going to happen,"

"Okay?" whether the thief was really going to listen or not, Kanan didn't know.

"I'm going to cut you down, you are going to take me to whoever has those jewels, and then you're going to get my amulet back."

The thief just smirked, "Okay Mr, I'm going to explain this in a way that even you will understand it," Kanan's annoyance towards the boy continued to grow, "I don't help people, so why in the ever-loving realm made you think I would ever help you?"

Kanan smirked before sighing and shaking his head, "Nothing,"

The thief smirked in victory but it was short lived.

"Well, there was one thing that I thought might persuade you," With a smirk, Kanan reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "Just a little thing called: The Empire,"

The boy's blue eyes widened as the paper was revealed to be a wanted poster, his wanted poster! Underneath the detailed sketch of the boy, was a list of all his crimes and a name.

 **Crimes Against the Empire:**

 **Thievery**

 **Treachery**

 **EZRA BRIDGER**

Ezra narrowed his blue eyes at the man, "You must really be desperate, threatening a child," he hissed

"You stole something from me that I care very deeply about and endangered the safety of my fam… of a member of my crew. So you have made me very desperate," Kanan seethed quickly that his slip up went unnoticed.

"Now, help me get my amulet back or I'll turn you over to Imperial forces,"

Ezra was surprised by his small speech before groaning loudly, "Fine, whatever you say, _Sir_ ,"

Kanan smirked as he put away the poster. In a fluid motion, he unsheathed a sword hanging from his hip and sliced the rope.

Ezra fell to the ground with a small yelp. He landed on the ground with a thump, causing Kanan to laugh again Ezra growled at him before standing up. Kanan made a _'follow me'_ motion and the two walked away.

* * *

The doctors and nurses at Lothals hospital had been trained for pretty much anything, but a teenage boy waking up after years of being in a coma suddenly waking up was not something they were prepared for.

Dr. Sumar was going through the notes the nurse had brought to him, trying to figure out how and why the boy had woken up now.

Just then, Officer Jarrus walked into his office. There were bags beneath his teal eyes, showing that he he did not receive enough sleep.

"Dr. Sumar, I came as soon as I could," the man said as he stepped in, "The call seemed urgent, what's going on?"

The doctor closed the file and released a loud sigh, "Officer Jarrus, have you ever heard of The Bridger Case?"

Kanan's eyebrows crinkled in confusion, "No, actually I haven't,"

"Well, for as long as I've been working at this hospital, there was a young boy named Ezra who had been lying in a coma from an assumed car crash that killed his parents,"

Kanan's eyes widened at the story, how long ago was that? He never heard of a car crash that killed two people and gravely injured a child. Who would forget a story that big?

"How- how long has he been asleep?" The officer managed to breathe out.

"Honestly, I don't know," the doctor answered sadly, "But what I do know is that he is waking up possible a dozen years after he had fallen asleep and is about to face the horrible truth that his parents didn't make it,"

Kanan inhaled deeply, remembering the pain of knowing his mother was gone forever. Poor child, the first things he hears after a lifetime worth of napping is that his parents are gone.

And he never got to say goodbye.

Suddenly, a nurse rushed into the room with a frightened expression on her face, "Doctor Sumar, you need to see this. It's the boy,"

Both the doctor and the officer glanced at each other for a second before racing out the room and towards the ICU room.

Both were expecting to see the teen boy crying or screaming in agony from the terrible news, what they weren't expecting was to see an empty bed.

"Where is he?" Dr. Sumar breathed out as he examined the empty room.

"We don't know," the nurse breathed out, "I left the room for a moment to grab something and when I came back he vanished!"

Kanan stepped into the room while Dr. Suman and the nurse rushed off to see if they could spot the boy leaving in their security cameras.

The officer tried to find any clues as to where the boy might have disappeared off to when he spotted a small strip of paper on the ground.

Bending down, the officer saw that it was the hospital's ID bracelet. The boy must have ripped it off before running off.

The bracelet said:

 **EZRA BRIDGER**

 **DOB: UNKNOWN**

Just then Dr. Sumar returned just as Kanan spotted something else that may be considered a clue.

"We didn't spot him anywhere in the cameras," the doctor breathed out, "He must still be somewhere in this room,"

"No, he left alright," Kanan responded and pointed upwards towards the roof. The doctor followed his finger and saw an air vent that had been left open.

"Smart kid," Kanan pointed out

"My God, we need to find that boy now!" Dr. Sumar breathed out

"What's the rush?"

"That boy has been lying asleep for years under constant supervision, feeding tubes, and life support. If we don't bring him back here right away," the doctor paused for a moment before continuing, "He may not make it far,"

A cold dread filled the officer's chest as he realized what the doctor meant. After glancing back down at the ID Bracelet, determination filled the man's eyes.

"Well then, let's get searching, there's not a moment to waste,"

Before the doctor could respond, Kanan rushed out of the room.

One way or another, Kanan was going to find this kid.

* * *

"This way," Kanan led Ezra to a small clearing, where the wagon and people he had robbed yesterday was waiting alongside a road.

Needless to say, he was not greeted with warm smiles.

"That's the kid?" Zeb scoffed with disbelief

"Problem?" Ezra asked as he climbed into the wagon and Kanan sat on the coachmen seat alongside Hera.

As soon as Ezra was seated, Zeb shoved him flat down on the wagon.

Ezra landed on his stomach on the wooden floor, he glared up at Zeb who shrugged innocently, "It's not my fault your wanted face is everywhere in these woods,

Ezra growled but stayed on the ground. As he adjusted himself on the ground, his foot bumped against a lumpy pile of blankets ... causing the pile to move!

The blankets fell away to reveal the growling face of a German Shepard.

Ezra stared at the dog with horror, it looked as though it was about to pounce when-

"Chopper, Down!" Hera yelled without having to turn around. Chopper stopped growling and went back under the blankets, but not before sending Ezra another small growl.

"Try anything and we send him after ya," Zeb snarled with a smile.

Ezra didn't know what he was more afraid of at this point: the dog or the fact that these people could turn him in at any time.

"So kid, where's this buyer of yours?" Kanan called from the front

"Raven's Point!" Ezra replied from his position.

With the destination in point, Hera got the horses moving and they were on their way.

* * *

Kanan rushed around the hospital trying to find another open air vent to give any form of clue as to where the teen had wandered off too.

Many of the patients and nurses looked at him as though he was crazy but he ignored them all, time was precious.

Dr. Sumar followed behind him, hoping that the boy was still in the building.

It took nearly 15 minutes but finally, the officer spotted an air vent that was left dangling open like in the ICU room.

"There!" Kanan almost shouted in victory, "He must have gone through here,"

Glancing around the room, Kanan confirmed this was where the mysterious _"Ezra"_ had run off too because there were no cameras anywhere in the corridor, so they wouldn't have spotted him

There was a single door at the end of the hall that was left just a crack opened.

"That door, where does that door lead to?"

"The woods," Dr. Sumar answered with a groan, "It's way too massive, even with the entire police force searching through there, we'll never find him in time,"

Kanan hated to admit it but the doctor was right, they wouldn't find the kid so easily

A light bulb went off in Kanan's brain but there was someone who could find his much faster.

* * *

All throughout the journey, Zeb made it his job to make this ride miserable for Ezra

Every time they hit even the slightest bump in the road, he would _"accidentally"_ kick Ezra in his side or stomach.

The thief glanced at Sabine for help but she looked away. Ezra glared back up at Zeb, only for him to smirk back down at him.

"You're really enjoying yourself aren't you?" Ezra asked, not expecting or receiving an answer. They were on the smoother road so Zeb left him alone, for now. Ezra occupied himself by fiddling around with his chain.

"Hey kid, what's that?" Sabine spoke up, Ezra grabbed the locket and tucked it beneath his cloak.

"It's none of your concern," he muttered loud enough for them to hear.

Just then, Zeb leaned over and snatched the necklace from Ezra's neck and sat back down before the boy could snatch it back.

"Hey, give it back! It's Mine!" Ezra cried

Zeb dangled it in the air, the sunlight gleaming off of its silver coating, "A locket? This look like it belongs to a little girl. Where did you steal this?"

"I didn't steal it," Ezra seethed before reaching into his cloak and pulled out a small bag, "Give it back or else!"

Zeb laughed at the kids attempt to act tough, "What is that?

"Dust," Ezra responded as he began shaking the tiny pull string bag.

"Dust?" Sabine repeated with a small laugh

"Not just dust, magic dust, dark magic," Ezra responded with a smirk, "It can turn its victim into a form that can easily be squashed,"

"How do we know you won't use it on us?" Zeb asked as he tossed the small locket to the kid.

Ezra caught the locket with one hand and cradled it to his chest like it was precious, "You're not worth it," the boy said as he placed the bag away and secured his locket back on.

After that, there was silence in the cart, which Ezra was happy for.

Further up the road, a bridge standing above a river came into view.

"Hold up a moment, please," Ezra suddenly called out.

Hera pulled the wagon to a stop, everyone watched as Ezra jumped out of the wagon and walked towards the river.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kanan called after him

"I'm thirsty, " Ezra said "If you all the same with you, I'd rather not die of dehydration before arriving at Raven's Point,"

"Fine," Kanan groaned, only to jump off the wagon as well "Just not without someone to keep an eye on you,"

"Aw, you don't trust me?" Ezra teased, earning him a glare that could kill.

The two walked a good three feet away from the wagon before Ezra bent down to scoop some water into his cupped hands and drank it quickly.

Kanan bent down to do the same, he lifted his cupped hand towards his face...

And then Ezra kicked his back, knocking him into the river. The others in the wagon heard the splash and looked over, they saw Kanan falling into the waters and Ezra running off into the woods.

Ezra ran through the mazes of trees trying to get as far away from those people as possible. He knew they would help their friend before chasing after him, so he had a head start. Plus no one knew these woods like he did, he could easily escape.

Ezra turned down a trail and began running away but pulled himself to a stop when he realized he was running straight towards a group of Imperial Knights!

"Well, well, if it isn't the little street rat," the leader said, the other two circled around him, preventing any chances of escape.

 _Crap!_ the thief thought as the dark knights grabbed him by his arms.

Ezra grunted he was pinned against the tree, the branches scratching against his face

"Hold him still, boys. I want to enjoy this," the leader said, then Ezra heard the sound of a sword being drawn.

He braced himself for impact, only to be met with a thump on the ground. Looking down he saw the knight on the ground with a knife in his back.

Kanan ran out from behind a tree with his sword drawn. The knights let their captive go before charging towards Kanan with their own swords out

Ezra looked around and saw a riderless horse with a sword in its side pouch. He ran towards it and was about to grab the weapon but he was grabbed from behind by a knight on horseback, he was thrown over the horse like a sack.

Kanan kicked the knight in the gut and he fell to the ground in defeat. Looking up he saw another knight riding away, with Ezra on the horse. He pulled out a small throwing knife and aimed, he threw the knife so it hit the knight on his chest. As the knight fell off the horse, Ezra slipped and fell to the ground as well. The horse just keep running

Ezra pulled himself to his feet, brushing off the dirt from his shirt.

Looking up he saw Kanan walking towards him with concern in his eyes, "You all right?"

Ezra looked at him with disbelief and shock, "You saved me?"

"It was the honorable thing to do,"

Ezra still seemed surprised, "Uh... I'm not that great at saying thank you"

Kanan nodded then stared at him expectantly "But?"

"That was it," Ezra smirked

Just then Hera came running behind the trees, a scared look on her face, "Kanan we just interrogated that guard. The execution, it's happening tonight!"

* * *

For Sabine, it was another long and boring shift at her mother's diner.

Right now, the young girl's hands were itching to paint something in her art gallery. All throughout the day, new artwork ideas filled her mind and it was hard to contain herself.

Sabine was refilling a customers cup of coffee when a loud commotion came from the backyard.

"Oh, that dog," Hera muttered under her breath, "Bean, could you go quiet him down,"

"Gladly," the teen muttered under her breath as she rushed from the diner towards the backyard.

Chopper, a German Shepherd dog, was clawing on the fence surrounding the backyard and barking madly as if he was trying to attract attention.

"Chopper, what is it?" The girl scolded as she marched towards the frantic mutt, "You're causing such a racket, you're gonna attract the cops again!"

Chopper ignored her and continued attempting to jump over the fence.

"Quiet down," Sabine tried again, this time grabbing the mutt by his collar and pulled him back.

Chopper whined and tried to pull back to the fence but to no avail, Sabine was much stronger.

As the girl released him, Chopper curled himself on the grass.

"What is wrong with you today?" Sabine muttered to herself as she made her way back into the diner.

Something very odd was happening today.

* * *

In the forest surrounding the castle of the Dark Lord, the wagon of rebels pulled up, hidden behind a large rock.

Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine jumped out of the wagon.

Zeb had his wrist bound together by rope and it was obvious that he was uncomfortable with them, "Remind me again why I'm tied up" he growled

"If they're gonna let us in we need them to believe that we're bringing in a prisoner, and no offense but you're the only one who seems to really for that title" Kanan explained

Zeb scowled, and Ezra trudged along behind the three, "Now can you explain why I have to tag along instead of waiting with Hera?" Kanan turned around and glared at him

"After that stunt you pulled, you're not going anywhere unsupervised"

Ezra was about to protest when Hera spoke up, "When you find them, meet me near the spot. I'll have the cart to take them to the docks ready to go,"

Hera then drove away, and the small group made their way to the front gate. When they got there they were confronted by a knight in white. Ezra quickly pulled his hood over his head to avoid being recognized.

"What're you here for?" the knight questioned

"Bounty," Kanan said "We're here to bring this traitor in"

The guard looked at Zeb, he took their excuse for consideration, "All right, I'll take him from here,"

"That's not necessary, we were told to bring him inside by another guard." Sabine protested

"Who told you that?"

While Kanan fumbled for a fake name, Zeb was bored of it, "Oh forget it" He broke off the ropes and punched the guard in his head. Knocking him down to the ground "I knew they wouldn't buy it"

"You didn't exactly give him a chance to buy it," Sabine said

"There's just something about the feel of their helmets on my fist," the man answered with a low chuckle.

Ezra stared down at the guard, that guy fell unconscious after one blow to the head, a heavily guarded head!

"Okay, you two know the plan. Move out" Kanan said and they raced away, Ezra followed behind as the three ran through the long hallways.

What surprised him was how well Kanan knew where everything was. Which hallway would be faster and how many guards would be where at what time

It was like he knew this place by heart.

"We're here," Kanan said breaking him from his thoughts.

Around the corner from the hallway they were currently in, was the door that leads to the dungeon

Ezra came up behind Kanan and whispered, "How do you know where everything is so well?"

Kanan seemed surprised at that question, he hesitated before regaining his stoic expression, "Not a good time for questions kid" he snapped, Ezra rolled his eyes but compiled

There was one lone knight guarding the door, Kanan looked up at Zeb who nodded.

Zeb walked right over and punched the man in his head, once again the man fell immediately unconscious to the ground.

Kanan walked forward and lead the way down the dungeon.

It was a long dark pathway with only a few torches lighting the way. Soon enough they came upon two large cells, holding a large number of people inside.

Ezra's stomach twisted when he saw a young boy crying in what seemed to be his father's embrace.

"Wullffwarro?" Kanan asked among the prisoners.

The man holding the child looked up "Yes?" he said, his voice was incredibly deep

"My name is Kanan Jarrus, we're gonna get you and the villagers out of here" Kanan then turned to Zeb and Sabine "Who's got the key?"

"I thought you had it?" Sabine questioned

"No, one of you two was supposed to grab it from the guard!"

"Well don't worry we'll just-" Zeb was cut off as Ezra pushed past him

"Move over," the kid pulled out a piece of metal from his pocket and used it to pick the lock

After a few seconds, the lock came undone, he pulled open the cell door ignoring the surprised looks from the prisoners and the three.

He began to pick the second lock, Kanan then spoke up, "Where did you learn that?" he whispered

"Not a good time for questions," Ezra responded not looking up, silently smirking as the lock came undone.

"Zeb, take the kid and lead the second group out the right side, me and Sabine will take the front gate,"

Before Ezra could protest being left alone with Zeb, he was grabbed by his hood and dragged down the hallway. He was released when Zeb had to knock out two guards at the door

"Head to the forest, now!" Zeb shouted to the villagers

The villagers quickly ran out the door towards the forest, Ezra was about to follow but was shoved back by Zeb.

Ezra gave him a death glare and was about to shove him in return when someone grabbed his hood and yanked him backward.

"Let go!" he cried, he was held against the chest of a huntsman. Zeb turned around and was about to help but two other knights with crossbows showed up and began firing at Zeb.

"Kid, get out of the way!" Zeb said as he hid behind the door

"I'm trying!" Ezra struggled more but was getting nowhere, regret shot in Zeb's eyes.

"Sorry kid" Ezra looked at Zeb with pleading eyes "You did good,"

Zeb then closed the door and ran into the woods

Ezra stopped thrashing and stared at the door with wide eyes. He left him, they left him behind.

He stuck his neck out for these people and now he was going to pay the price.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Near the twisted tree in the forest, Hera had two cargo wagons for the villagers ready to go to the dock.

Kanan and Sabine had already brought their group, they were all sitting in the first cart.

Zeb's group just arrived and was piling into the cart.

Wullffwarro the village chief, was talking to Kanan and Hera while holding his son in his arms

"I can't thank you enough. If you're ever in trouble just send us a letter," he said

"Of course," Hera replied

Wullffarro smiled and looked down at his son "I told you we'd be fine Kitwarr,"

The young boy hugged his father's neck as the man climbed into the wagon

Kanan and Hera stood there and watched the two wagons disappear down the path

After the wagons were gone, they walked towards their own wagon to wait for Ezra and Zeb

"Now that that's over with we wait on the kid, get our jewels back, bring the kid home and move on with our lives," Kanan said as he sat in the coachmen seat next to Hera

Zeb arrived and sat next to Chopper in the back of the wagon

"The kid did all right," Hera said

"He did okay," Kanan snapped and turned his head around but frowned when he didn't see the kid, "Where is he?" he asked turning to Zeb, who suddenly looked nervous.

"I...uh, thought he was with you"

Hera and Sabine then turned to look at him too, "Zeb, what did you do to him?" Sabine said

"I didn't do anything to him! The royal guards grabbed him" he muttered the last part"

"What?!" the three cried

"The kid got grabbed okay!"

"Garazeb Orrelios!" Hera said clearly mad, how could he leave the kid with the Empire?

"Oh come on! We already know where this buyer is, and we were dumping him after all of this. They'll go easy on him, he's just a kid"

Hera and Kanan looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Ezra was sitting on the floor of a cell, tugging his cloak closer to him as he shivered in the cold cell.

A chain connected to the wall was secured tightly around his wrists, preventing him from leaving.

Under other circumstances, the boy would already be long gone but the guards had taken away the piece of metal he had, and his satchel was still on the wagon with the Rebels.

At the sound of a cell door opening, Ezra looked up and saw a huntsman entered his cell carrying a tray of food in his hands.

"Thought you might be hungry," The man said as he set the tray in front of Ezra, which the boy did not acknowledge instead just stared at the man as he spoke.

"My name is Alexsandr Kallus, I am a huntsman for this kingdom,"

"And I should care, why?" Ezra snapped, Kallus stared down at him with cold eyes.

"Your friends, they may have escaped with an entire village but they left you behind? A worthy trade,"

"They are not my friends, I just meet them today!" Ezra said with slight hope that he would be let go, no dice.

"You just meet them and yet you assisted them with such a vital deed?" Kallus laughed, then he kneeled in front of Ezra, "Whether you are friends with them or not, you're going to do us a favor,"

Ezra kicked the tray harshly causing the food to splatter all over Kallus, "I don't care how much food you try to bribe me with, I'm not telling you anything!" he shouted.

Kallus wiped the food from his front as he stood, then looked at Ezra with an amused smirk, "A bribe? Is that what you think this is?" he said with a cold laugh "I just thought a thief would like to get his last meal in,"

Ezra looked confused, then realization slowly hit him as Kallus pulled out his wanted poster.

"We've been after you for a long time now. A worthy trade indeed: the life of a village for the life of a street rat," Kallus then put the poster away and turned around.

As Kallus left the dungeon he turned to the guard and said, "He dies tonight," the knight nodded and Kallus left

Ezra sank to the ground, tugging his clock closer and raising one hand to grab his locket in comfort.

If didn't come up with something soon, he was going to die.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Back in the forest, the rebels were discussing their current situation.

"No no no, No way! You cannot be serious!" Zeb cried

"It's our fault he was there!" Hera argued

"Come on Hera! We just meet this kid, we're not going back for him!"

Zeb turned to Sabine for help, she turned away from him and said quietly, "They'll be waiting for us, we can't save him"

Hera was saddened at how they were unwilling to help him but she also knew it was not possible.

Chopper came up beside her and gave a bark. To the others, it meant nothing but Hera smiled

"What? What did he say?" Zeb demanded

"He voted with me, that's two against two. Kanan, you have the deciding vote"

Kanan looked down at the ground then back up as he made his decision.

* * *

Hera was finishing up a customer's order when Kanan suddenly came rushing into the diner. The woman sighed clearly aggravated, "Look, is this is about Chopper, I'm really not in the mood,"

"It's not about that," Kanan breathed out, "O need his help to find somebody,"

Hera's eyebrows crinkled in confusion, "Find someone? Who?"

"A boy from the hospital," Kanan quickly spat out, "He ran away into the woods and we need to find him. He's in a very critical condition. If we don't find him right away-"

Hera understood right away, "Oh my- Yes, of course. This way!"

Kanan was dragged by his arm to the backyard, to Chopper.

Sabine heard what was happening and began uniting her apron, "Sorry folks, we're closing early today. Please come back tomorrow,"

Ignoring the groans and protests, the teen followed the adults to the back of the diner.

Kanan pulled the hospital name tag from his pocket and held it in front of Chopper, "Okay, boy. Do your thing,"

Chopper gave the paper bracelet a quick sniff before bouncing onto all fours and rushed towards the fence howling

"By that bark, I'd say He's got the Scent!" Sabine cried out excitedly as she rushed ahead to unlock the fence.

"Oh, I hope the kid's okay," Hera said as she placed her hands over her heart in worry.

"If we don't find this kid soon, okay will become an understatement!"

Hera nodded and both the adults raced after Chopper.

* * *

Deep in the woods, the boy from the hospital was walking aimlessly through the woods.

His eyes were still closed, his arms hung limply by his side, and his face held no expressions.

It was as if he was sleep-walking.

The boy came to a sudden stop in front of a large hollow tree trunk that was covered in moss and dirt.

* * *

Inside the castle, the rebels were running through the hallways trying to find their way to the dungeon.

They stopped at a hallway, Zeb turned away from the group and went to a nearby window.

"Find Ezra, I'll hold off any guards," Hera said

"Found him," Zeb said from where he stood. The three went over to him with confused expressions and looked out the window.

In the large courtyard, a few Imperial knights were lined up in front of a wooden stake that was surrounded by hay.

Kallus stood in front of the stake with his hands held behind his back as two knights tied Ezra up to the stake.

Horror filled the rebels expressions as they realized what was about to happen.

"My God, we have to get down there before it's too late!" Hera gasped

"I don't think we can," Kanan replied without looking away, even as guilt grew in his eyes. He hadn't meant for this to happen.

What threw everyone off was how calm Ezra looked, there was not a trace of fear or sadness on his face.

A knight placed a bag over his head before stepping down from the stake.

"My God," Hera whispered, and Kanan wrapped his arms around her.

With a nod from Kallus, a knight struck a match and threw it into the hay. A large fire erupted all over the hat and the stake.

The group stood there and watched helplessly as Ezra disappear into the flames.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Deep in the woods, the rebels decided to camp for the night.

Kanan was lighting a fire as Sabine and Zeb were grabbing supplies the stuff from the wagon.

Guilt was painted on all of their faces.

Chopper had his head resting on Hera's lap as she sat in front of the fire. There was more guilt on her face than anyone in the group.

Besides Kanan, who blamed himself. He threatened the kid into doing what he wanted even though he didn't actually mean it. But it didn't matter, the kid paid the price because he lost himself to his emotions and dragged a child into the Empire's path of wrath.

Kanan sighed and sat back once the fire was starting to grow. A firefly appeared and began flying around his head.

The man swatted it away as he looked over at Hera, her face hadn't changed since they returned.

Shooting the bug away again, Kanan moved to sit next to her, "There was nothing we could do, Hera," he said softly.

"Kanan, a kid died today because of us," Hera said

Kanan sighed, he tried to think of something to say but his thoughts kept getting interrupted by the firefly.

"Hera, we tried to help him. We just. . . didn't get there in time" Kanan grunted as he swatted the firefly away again

"His parents are going to be devastated," Hera said in a soft voice " and it's all our fault"

Kanan placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

For a moment all was quiet until Kanan stood up and again swatted at the firefly.

"Are you okay, love?" Hera asked

"Yeah ...grr. Just an annoying insect" he said as the firefly flew away from him and landed on Hera's shoulder, "Stay still,"

Kanan picked up a stick, ready to squish the bug...

"Wait!" Sabine yelled out, she ran over and stood in between Kanan and the firefly still resting on Hera, "Don't harm it"

Kanan looked at her confused before she began explaining, "When we were in the cart earlier, the kid said he had fairy dust. Said that it could turn its victim into a form that could easily be squashed,"

"A bug!" Hera finished for her as she took the firefly into her hands and stood up.

"You think the kid turned himself into that?" Zeb asked as he walked over to the group who was looking down at the bug.

"Well, if he timed it right, he could have escaped the fire unharmed, faked his death, and then flown away," Kanan realized and dropped the stick he was holding.

The kid/fireflies glow began to appear more erratic as it caught sight of Zeb and it buzzed angrily.

"Yeah, that's him," Zeb said as the bug buzzed at him, "How do we bring him back?"

The buzzing slowed to a calmer manner as it turned towards the starry night sky.

"I think he's trying to say something," Sabine said

"He's calling for me" a female voice spoke up from behind the group

They all turned around to see a small beautiful fairy in a light blue dress fly towards them. **(1)**

"A fairy?" Zeb asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, and I can bring back the boy," the fairy said as she waved her wand.

There was a bright flash and the rebels took a step back. Once the light had faded standing in front of them was the kid.

Ezra turned and smiled at the fairy, "Thanks, Nubia," he said with a smile

"You're welcome, little one," Nubia said with a smile, "Stay out of trouble,"

With a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Ezra stared at the place where she disappeared when he felt someone punch his arm, "OW!" he shouted, turning to see Sabine standing next to him "What was that for?"

"For scaring the living daylights out of us!" she yelled back

Ezra rubbed his arm before smirking, "That reminds me,"

He quickly spun around and kicked Zeb in his shin. Zeb cried out in pain and hopped on one foot, cradling his throbbing leg, "What're you? Crazy?!" He screeched

"That was for ditching me!" Ezra yelled with no remorse

Chopper came up next to him growled at the boy. His angry melted into shock as he looked up at the group, "You all went back for me?

"How did you know that?" Hera said with an arched eyebrow.

"Chopper just told me," he said, uncomfortable with surprised looks he was receiving "What? I can understand animals, big deal!"

"Big deal? That's awesome" Sabine exclaimed

"Whatever, it's nothing" Ezra mumbled, "Shouldn't we be getting back on the road?"

"What?" Hera asked

"You want your jewels back right?" the group stared at the boy with disbelief

"Kid, you just escaped death and went through two transformations, shouldn't you rest?" Sabine said

"I'll be fine," Ezra insisted even though his eyes told a different story, "We should keep moving,"

"No! This has gone on far enough, we're taking you home," Hera said

"I'll go home on my own when I'm ready!"

"It is getting late," Kanan said looking at the rising moon, "We'll go to Raven's Point tomorrow,"

Ezra looked as though he wanted to protested instead he groaned loudly and walked in the direction of the wagon.

The group watched him walk away before following after him

 **0-0-0-0-0**

A few hours had passed, the moon stood above the forest casting a pale light over the darkness.

In the clearing of the forest, the rebels were lying on the ground with blankets separating them from the dirt ground.

Among the sleeping group, Ezra was sitting up and staring at the moon lost in thought.

After a while, he looked down and grabbed his necklace. Carefully prying open the locket, Ezra stared longingly at the small cursive writing inside the locket.

 _ **As constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved.**_

"You okay, kid?"

Startled, Ezra snapped the locket shut and held it against his chest as he spun around.

Hera was sitting up from where she was sleeping, looking at him with concern. Ezra wasn't sure if she saw his locket or not.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A fire surrounding you is just your average near-death experience to keep you up at night," he responded with a sad chuckle.

Hera looked pained at his statement but shook it off as she sat up, "Well, tomorrow we're gonna bring you home, I'm sure your parents must be worried sick,"

Ezra's mood darkened as he turned away from her, he pulled his hood up as if trying to hide, "I don't have parents" he mumbled but the woman heard.

To say Hera was shocked was an understatement, this boy didn't have anyone? A realization suddenly came to her, "When you were stealing from us, you were just trying to survive,"

"That's half true. I'm trying to get enough money to secure passage on a ship to take me away from this land. Somewhere they don't know my name, where I can start a new life, preferably somewhere isolated,"

"That sounds kind of lonely,"

"Yeah well, it's better than being hunted down by people who want me dead or to use me,"

Hera sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder, she felt him tense up but he didn't shrug her away, "Kid, none of my business but what did you do that put you on the Empire's blacklist?"

Ezra hesitated before sighing and turned to face her, "It's not entirely about what I did, it's more about what my parents did. Like you guys, they stood against the Empire. They became a Voice of Hope for those who needed it. When I was seven the Empire found them and took them away, my parents hid me so I wasn't taken as well. I was young so I waited weeks for them to come back, but I learned the truth. I was too late, the Empire... executed them." Hera was shocked and saddened but she let him continued, "Somehow the Empire found out about me, and they've been after me ever since."

"They think you'll be the new Voice of Hope," Hera finished with a soft.

"Pretty much," Ezra said, "but it's not your problem"

Hera watched as the boy laid on the ground to fall asleep.

She sighed, tomorrow she was going to have to talk to Kanan.

* * *

Chopper lead the group further and further into the forest.

The setting sun was a reminder to Kanan that he was running out of time and so was the boy.

"Who is this kid anyway?" Sabine called out as she followed behind Chopper

"I actually don't know," Kanan responded, "Apparently, he's been in a coma for years after a horrific car accident,"

"How has nobody ever heard of him?" Sabine called out again before she and Chopper disappeared behind a large tree.

Kanan was about to answer but he had no answer, he was wondering the same thing when Dr. Sumar told him the story in his office.

"Kanan," Hera said in a panicked tone, she was kneeling close to the ground staring at something in horror.

Kanan knelt down next to the woman and gasped at what he saw.

A small piece of grass had blood trickling down towards the ground forming a small puddle into the dirt.

"He's running out of time," Kanan realized as he pulled himself and Hera back up.

Suddenly, Sabine's screamed in terror.

"Bean!" the mother cried out as she ran towards the noise followed by Kanan. Choppers barking lead them to the area.

Sabine stood frozen and her chest was heaving as she stared horrified at the young boy who laid still on the ground of the forest.

"Oh my God!" Kanan exclaimed as he knelt next to the kid. His skin was pale, and there was a cut on his shoulder that was bleeding out.

Hera pulled her daughter into a hug and turned her away from the scene.

The officer gently pulled the boy into a sitting position and had the kid's upper body lean against his chest. Kanan patted the boy's cheek gently as if he was simply sleeping.

"Kid? Kid! Wake up!" Kanan's calm manner faded as he began shaking the limp and cold body.

In a panic, Kanan laid the boy flat in his back and began performing CPR.

"Don't watch," Hera muttered into her daughter's ear as Kanan began pushing down on the boy's chest.

"Come on, kid," Kanan grunted as he pressed down rhythmically but nothing happened, "Come on, Ezra!"

Finally, electric blue eyes snapped open and the boy inhaled sharply, allowing fresh air to enter his lungs.

Sabine turned towards the sound of erratic breathing, both her and Hera stared with relief as they saw the light come back to the boy's skin.

Ezra's breathing began to slow down to a calmer matter and he laid back against the dirt, more relaxed than before.

After a second or two, Ezra looked up saw the three people and the Greman Shepherd.

"Who are you people?" he asked tiredly.

* * *

It was another day in the Enchanted Forest

The wagon of Rebels was going down a dirt path towards the shady part of Raven's Point

Once again Ezra was on the ground, even though the Empire thought he was dead they weren't going to take any chances.

What surprised him was how Zeb and Chopper left him alone, the silence was starting to annoy him.

The only noise there was in the wagon was the soft conversation going on between Kanan and Hera.

Ezra suspect that they were talking about his and Hera's conversation from last night but he ignored them

After a few minutes, they reached the shady part of the forest, Ezra sat up from his position

"Stop right here," he said in a low voice, the wagon was pulled to a stop.

As he climbed out of the wagon Kanan spoke up "What is it this time kid?" Ezra quickly shushed him.

"If these guys see a wagon full of people coming into this part of the woods they're not gonna give the jewels back. I'll handle it from here,"

"So we're just supposed to sit here? How do we know this isn't a trick" Zeb quietly called after him

"Guess you're gonna have to trust me,"

Ezra turned and began to walk into the dark forest he stopped when he heard the sound of someone following him, turning around he saw that Kanan was following behind him.

"Really?" he groaned and rolled his eyes, "All right just don't say I didn't warn you"

With Kanan in tow, Ezra walked into the darkness of the forest. They stopped at a small clearing surrounded by dead trees

"So where's this buyer?" Kanan asked starting to wonder if this was a trap, Ezra was digging through his satchel.

"Oh trust me, he's here." he pulled out a small bag of coins and shook it. The jingle of the coins echoed through the woods.

As soon as the jingling sound disappeared, dark silhouettes appeared from the shadows. Kanan was about to pull out his sword but Ezra stopped him.

"It's okay, I know them," he whispered

Two silhouettes came up behind them blocking a possible escape and a tall one stood in front of them.

The tall one had sickly pale/gray skin and sunken in cheeks that made the man look like a walking corpse.

Kanan seems horrified with the man while Ezra didn't seem phased. Instead, he greeted the man like an old friend, "Hello Slyyth"

Slyyth glared at Ezra, "Ezra Bridger, and here I thought the Empire did away with you," he said in a raspy voice "What're you doing back here? I thought we were done,"

Ezra gave the man a shrug, "I want to make another trade"

Slyyth then seemed to notice Kanan, "Who's this guy? I'm not talking if he's here,"

"No one, okay?" Ezra said nonchalantly, "He's with me" Slyyth scoffed

"With you? Why is this guy hanging out with a street rat like you"

Hurt filled Ezra's eyes as the two guys behind him chuckled, Kanan clenched his fists and resisted the urge to start a fight. Ezra shook off the hurt and continued

"I want to buy back the jewels that I sold to you,"

Slyyth didn't answer instead pointed an accusing finger at Kanan "Who the hell is he?!" he demanded

"I said don't worry about it okay? I'll give you all your money back just give me the jewels"

Slyyth looked at Ezra with suspicion before snapping his of the silhouettes walked forward and pulled the leather bag full of jewels out of his pocket and held it out.

"Thank you, we appreciate the help," Kanan said as he reached out for the bag, only for it to be pulled from his reach.

"He's too eager," the man said, "It's a setup!"

"No, it's not I swear!" Ezra cried

Slyyth grabbed him and held a knife to his neck

"Let him go!" Kanan yelled and pulled out his sword, the men gasped

"He's a royal!"

"Your time for trading is up Bridger! Seize him"

One man grabbed Kanan causing him to drop his sword. The other began to pat him down, he found Ezra's wanted poster in his pocket

Slyyth grinned at the sight of it "I knew there was something up with you, imagine how much the Empire will pay for your head!"

Kanan kicked his captor away and picked up his sword, he charged at Slyyth causing him to drop Ezra. The three men pulled out their own weapons.

"Go, I'll be right behind you!" he said to Ezra who nodded and ran away

Kanan began to fight off the buyers but is losing

"Follow me," Ezra says not realizing Kanan isn't behind him, "They don't know these woods like I do!" he turned around to see Kanan was still with Slyyth and his gang and was about to die!

Ezra looked at the forest path to the fight, he grabbed his necklace only to remember he used his dust to escape. He needed to think of something, now!

Kanan was forced to his knees in front of Slyyth, he raises his sword preparing to behead him

"One way or another, we'll have a head to trade today" he prepares himself to swing and

"STOP!" a voice cried out

They all turn to see Ezra standing there holding his arm back as if to throw something

"Lower your swords, in my hand is fairy dust that can turn you all into bugs. Let him go or I'll be scraping you all off the bottom of my shoe,"

Terror fills the men as Slyyth drops his sword and the two men release Kanan. One even offering his sword with shaking hands

"We don't want any trouble," Slyyth says with a shaky voice.

Kanan took back his sword and walked over to Ezra.

"Also give me a reason to forget any of this ever happened" Ezra threatened

With shaking hands Slyyth placed a pile of silver on the ground and the three disappeared into the shadows.

Ezra carelessly dropped the fairy dust onto the ground and picked up the pile of silver. When he turned around he was surprised to see Kanan staring at him.

"You saved me?" he asked, and Ezra flashed him a smirk

"It was the honorable thing to do,"

Kanan smiled at him then it faded with confusion, "I thought you used the dust at the execution"

Ezra chuckled and kicked at the dust on the floor, "It's just dirt, I trade with these guys because they're rich, not smart,"

Kanan chuckled, Ezra reached into his pocket and pulled out the leather bag then held it out to Kanan.

"I think this belongs to you"

Kanan grabs the bag and opened it to find what he came for, he smiled as he pulled out his amulet

It had a brown square charm with a blue diamond design in the middle. **(2)**

"Wow, that's a nice amulet. Your mom must have been a nice lady" Ezra said, Kanan looked up at him with a sad smile

"Yeah, she was," Kanan said as he placed the amulet back into the bag and put it in his pocket "So I hear you're planning on leaving this realm?"

Ezra almost kicked himself, he knew Hera told him about last night's conversation

"Yeah, I am. I should actually be getting to the docks now, tell your friends I said goodbye."

Kanan seemed upset which Ezra didn't understand. Why did he care if he left?

"Well, wherever you go . . . be careful. If... If you're in trouble-"

"You'll find me?" Ezra finished for him

"Always," Kanan said with a smile, Ezra nodded and gave him a sad smile

"I almost believe that,"

Kanan's smile faltered a little bit

"Well good luck saving the Enchanted Forest," with that said Ezra pulled his hood over his head and walked away

Kanan watched him and sighed

"Goodbye, Ezra Bridger," he said to himself

As soon as Ezra was gone Kanan walked down the path towards the wagon and his family.

* * *

In the ICU room, Ezra was back in his bed. A small breathing tube was attached to his nose and an IV needle in his forearm.

Sabine was keeping him company since the nurses have already done their tests.

"He's stable," Dr. Sumar explained to Kanan and Hera, "But we do need to keep him here for some time until his body can become more use to the outside world and can handle actual food, which may take some time,"

Hera sighed with relief and held a hand over her heart.

"Does he know about…" Kanan began but didn't know how to say it, "Well, anything?"

"We already told him about his condition but I don't think now's the right time to bring up his parents,"

Kanan nodded with understanding as well as Hera.

"Will he be okay?" Hera spoke up

"I don't know," Dr. Sumar responded, causing confusion to grow on his face, "We've never dealt with this before. We can only do our best and hope it's enough," The doctor was then called away by a nurse.

Hera sighed,"Well, I better get back to the diner,"

"Yeah, okay," Kanan nodded, "Oh and Hera, thank Chopper for me,"

Hera smiled softly, "Forget the whole leash thing and your gratitude will be well implied,"

Kanan chuckled to himself as Hera called for Sabine and the two left.

Kanan hesitated for a moment before stepping into the room himself.

Ezra looked up at the Officer as soon as he stepped in. There was a moment of silence before Kanan decided to break it.

"So, next time you decide to go for a walk after napping, at least tell somebody next time kid," Kanan said with a small smile.

A small smile came across the boys face, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize where I was going but I think I know what I was doing,"

Kanan sat himself down in the chair that Sabine had once been in, "And what was that?"

"I was looking," the kid responded quietly a distant look in his face.

Kanan forehead wrinkled with confusion, "Looking for what?"

Ezra turned his head towards the bedside table before stretching his arm out to grab the handle for the drawer.

Kanan tried to help but the boy refused and opened the drawer with ease.

"This," he smiled and pulled out a small silver necklace. The locket was just slightly bigger than a quarter and had a small blue gem that represented a star that was next to a crescent moon design.

Kanan looked closely at the necklace as the boy attached it around his neck.

"This was my parents," Ezra explained as he smiled down at the jewelry, "I just wanted it back,"

* * *

At the docks, there were multiple ships preparing to voyage out to sea.

Standing apart from the crowd was Ezra, he kept his head down so no one would recognize him

The ship he was supposed to go on was preparing to leave. He knew he should board it now but something was keeping him back

Suddenly his hands began to feel weird, lifting them to his sight he saw that his palms had a pale blue glow with small sparks

 _Oh no, not again,_ he thought

After making sure no was watching he closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon the sparks and glowing began to disappear, he sighed

"You know it's not good to hold it all in," A familiar voice behind him said

Ezra spun around to see the last person he expected, "Kanan?" he gasped, he was a little tired from holding in the magical burst, "What're you doing here?"

"To offer you a choice: You can get on that boat and escape this realm where you can run from your powers or you can come with us, come with me and I can show you how to control it, how to embrace it,"

Ezra looked at him skeptically, "You have magic?"

Kanan held his hand open and in a puff of smoke an apple appeared on his palm "Yes, I do."

Ezra looked at war with his decision, "Were you a knight?" he asked

"What?" Kanan asked, not understanding.

"Your sword, the designs are from an old kingdom that died before I was born. I thought everyone was wiped out by the Empire."

Kanan clutches his sword tightly, "Not all of us."

"So were you a knight or were you a royal member?"

Kanan hesitated to answer until a large horn filled the air. Signaling that the boat was about to leave

"Decide now kid," Kanan said

Ezra sighed looking back at the boat before facing Kanan and nodded.

Kanan smiled and led Ezra with a hand on his shoulder towards his new life.

* * *

Kanan was asked to keep an eye on Ezra to be sure that the boy didn't wander away again and until Sumar reports the situation to Fulcrum and they go from there.

Ezra had been sitting silently on the bed before taking a deep breath, "So, they told me that you saved me from death back in the forest,"

Kanan chuckled softly, "In a way, I guess I did,"

Ezra smiled back at him, "Well, I wanted to say thank you," the man smiled at the kid, "So, what do I call you?"

"Jarrus," Officer Jarrus said and extended his hand, "Kanan Jarrus,"

"Bridger," the kid responded with a smile as he accepted the response, "Ezra Bridger,"

* * *

In the center of town, there was a tall building with a large clock tower.

The clock had long been broken, never once had the hands moved from their position. The clock read 7:59 for as long as anyone in town could remember.

Until now, the little hand shifted to the side as well as the large hand over the eight time symbol/

The Mayor of Lothal was out on his evening stroll when he was pulled to a stop by the sound of the clock chiming.

"The boy," the man growled in a low voice, "He's awake,"

* * *

 **1\. Nubia the Fairy is my OC**

 **2\. The amulet is Kanan's Holocron but like jewelry form, I described it terribly!**

 **I hope this is okay. Most of this I wrote while half-asleep.**

 **P.S: Raven's Point is from HTTYD**

 **See you next chapter. I love you all**

 **Good night, ZZZZZzzzzz**


	3. The End of a Dream

**HELLO GOOD PEOPLE!**

 **I am so so sorry that this took so long, I am so terrible.**

 **Before we begin the story, I want to give a special thanks to Mistress Malica, who without this chapter would not have been possible. A majority of the story is all her, and I can't thank her enough.**

 **Be sure to give the co-writer all the love too peeps.**

 **Anyway, Away We Go!**

* * *

The castle for the Kingdom of Coruscant stood proudly in the heart of the Enchanted Forest.

The tall trees of the forest surrounded the castle like a protective barrier.

Today was a very special day, a ball would soon be held in honor for the kingdoms annual anniversary. It had been awaited for some time that Queen Billaba would be announcing that her son would be crowning him as Crown Prince and people was excited about seeing it happen.

The Queen, Depa Billaba, was a beautiful woman with a kind heart and love towards her kingdom and her subjects.

Right now, the Queen was helping with the preparations for the upcoming event.

Among the many staff that was working diligently in the ballroom, setting up banners with the symbol of the kingdom sewed into the bright fabric.

As Queen Billaba was talking with a young knight, a female working was approaching her with a nervous expression.

The knight bowed before walking away, as Queen Billaba turner around she caught sight of the woman approaching her.

"Hello, Darla," the Queen greeted, "How is the dressing coming along? Has he decided on an outfit yet?"

Darla looked around nervously and rubbed her arm, "Well, actually..."

Queen Billaba quickly understood woman's predicament and looked around at the staff, "Where is the prince?"

In the castle's courtyard, three figures were in the middle of a duel. Two of the figures were taller and much older than the last one.

The two tall figures were knights for the kingdom. They both had short black hair and was dressed in red and white armor with the royal symbol on their chest plates.

The younger one was dressed in much fancier clothing, with short brown hair and teal eyes. No doubt that he was the prince of the kingdom.

The prince managed to disarmed one knight and then knocked the man down with a swift kick.

"Hey! You can't win with that move, I taught you that moved!" the knight laughed

"Consider it a compliment, you're a great teacher!" the prince responded making the knights smile.

The young prince then began to charge at the other knight, his sword ready to strike.

As the two swords clashed together, a third sword clashed between the two blades.

The prince and the knight turned to see the Queen holding a sword with an unhappy expression.

With a clang, swords were dropped onto the ground and both or the knights quickly bowed in respect.

"Your Majesty,"

Queen Billaba nodded at the two as she placed her sword back on her belt and then turned to face her son.

The prince's head was faced down, as if an invisible chain was holding his gaze down.

"Mother," he mumbled nervously.

"How many times must I tell you, Caleb?" she said as Prince Caleb hung his head, "If you're going to train with your sword, don't do it in your best suit,"

One of the knights then stood up, "Your Majesty, perhaps we encouraged the boy too-"

Queen Billaba held up her hand to silence him, "You are kind, Styles but my son must learn. If you'll both excuse us,"

Styles and Grey nodded before walking away, leaving the young prince on his own.

"Go clean yourself up then meet me in my room. There is something I must discuss with you,"

"Yes, mother," Prince Caleb nodded and then quickly rushed inside the castle.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Queen Billaba was in her private room waiting for her son to arrive. The private wing of the castle was preserved for the royal family and others could only come if allowed. Two of the rooms was the private rooms for the king and queen both of them was beautiful.

One of the rooms was the living room where there could be relaxed, hold informal meetings and work on documents. In the room was a table held in glass was placed with a sofa to sit in for more informal meetings. There was a table for dinner with chairs carved in trees with a symbol on it. The symbol on the chairs was all the same of wings and a shining light. There was a beautiful desk with a chair carved in tree allowing the person sitting there to read the documents. A beautiful window from east to west would give the viewer a wonderful opportunity to follow the sun from sunrise to sunset.

The queen was sitting in the sofa looking out the window left for her was a door leading to the bedroom where a big double bed with purpor waiting for her to retire. The bedroom held a big window like the living room and a small table with a few chairs for tea and breakfast. There was a large balcony where chairs and tables could be placed in the summer period to enjoy the meal with the family. Once her husband would have shared the room with her but he had died long ago much to her and Caleb's grief. That day was still a terrible dark day for both of them.

The doors were carved with a symbol as well. It was the same symbol on the chairs and was the family symbol that had represented them for thousands of years.  
It didn't take long before the prince arrived in much cleaner clothes. The sword he had been fighting with was still attached to his belt.

Prince Caleb stopped when he was just a few feet away from his mother.

As Queen Billaba turned to face her son, she smiled at the sight of the sword on Caleb's belt.

"When I gave you that for your birthday, I knew you were going to enjoy learning how to fight with it,"

"You said that a king must be prepared to protect his kingdom," Prince Caleb defended, "That's what I want to do,"

"I know you do, which is why I am concerned for you. Master Kenobi has informed me that you have been skipping your lessons all this month,"

Prince Caleb looked frightened and a little nervous.

"Can you tell me why that is?"

Caleb hesitated for a moment before answering in a low voice, "A real king doesn't need magic to fight,"

Concern and surprise could be seen in the Queen's' face as she stepped closer to her son, Caleb tried to avoid her gaze and stared at the ground.

"Who told you that?"

Prince Caleb hesitated before slowly looking up to meet his mother's eye, "Just a few kids from the village,"

Queen Billaba sighed before placing a hand on her son's shoulder. Billaba decided she would have to do something about it later but for now, Caleb was her focus.

"Are you going to use your powers for evil?" she asked

"No, of course not," Caleb replied instantly

"Then it does not matter what others say. You and I were born were magic, so we shall learn to use it for protection for both ourselves and our kingdom. Which is why I've asked you in here today."

Caleb looked confused as she continued on.

"I have received word that many other kingdoms have been overthrown by a group that calls themselves, The Empire. Many of our friends from other lands have gone missing. I will not always be around so I need to know that if that day ever comes, you'll be ready to fight for our people,"

Caleb looked worried at his mother and a pang of guilt formed in her chest. Why did she have to lay such worries on a boy that was still so young?

"What are you trying to say, mother?"

A bright yet serious smile overcame the queen, "During the ball next week, I want to have you crowned Crown Prince so you can begin your learning period,"

Caleb's eyes widened and his mouth dropped, "Really?" he gasped

"Yes, with all these new threats this kingdom is going to need all the help it can get,"

Prince Caleb seemed both excited yet nervous, it was very rare for a kid his age to be crowned. He would be the first in generations.

"Do you really believe that I'm ready?"

Queen Billaba nodded confidently, "I do, and on that day I want you to have this,"

She stepped away towards her dresser. Caleb watched as she rummaged through a small box before stepping back towards him.

"When you are crowned, I want you to wear this"

In her hands was a beautiful pendant, brown with blue linings. A single gem was engraved in the center of the necklace.

"It's beautiful," Caleb gasped, his mother smiled brightly.

"The gem will capture your most treasured memories, and keep them safe in case you ever need to look back when the skies are grey, and thanks to magic only the owner can use it. I have already added my most precious moments with you into it now you can start adding your own." she explained as she placed it around her son's neck "As long as you have it, I will always be with you and one day you shall be a wonderful king,"

Caleb smiled and wrapped his arms around his mother, "I love you," he said as she hugged him back. Caleb could feel the gentle buzz of the necklace like it was recording this memory already along with older memories.

"I love you too, and I know your father would be very proud" she whispered and gently kissed his head even though the mention of her husband made her heartache. Caleb too looked both proud and pained at the mention of his father he missed him a lot.

"Now off you go. You know that you have to prepare your own wow. You know you have to bring some values you want to learn so the kingdom can prospect right?" Depa said.

Caleb nodded but looked worried.

"What values can I bring?" Caleb asked.

"That is for you to find out Caleb. It can only come from you. It won't matter if I tell you what values you should choose to learn" Depa said.

Caleb sighted before he suddenly his face lit up like he had gotten an idea and before she could ask he eagerly ran out of the room. As he ran out Depa looked worried after him. It was days like these where she hated being queen. Having to put the crown on Caleb's head when he still was but a child was something she hated. While it was a good decision from a queens point of view it was a terrible decision from a mother's point of view. Depa often found it hard to balance the job of being a mother and queen, especially after her husband's death.

"Troubled hmm?" An old raspy voice making Depa turn and being face to face with the oldest and wisest man in the kingdom Yoda.

Yoda was standing in the door bowing to her and she gestured for him to enter. Yoda was teaching history and many other topics and had taught both her and her parents before her and she trusted him implicitly and he was always allowed to visit. Exactly how old he was not even she was sure off.

"Yes. I want Caleb to be a child and instead, I am crowning him taking away what little spare time and fun he has left. I intend to crown Caleb at the ball but it will only give him more and harder responsibility and even less time to being a child" Depa said as Yoda looked at her with sad eyes.

"It would seem your son has been born at a bad time," Yoda said in sympathy and sadness.

"Have you 'seen' anything?" Depa asked worriedly. Yoda sometimes could capture a small glimpse of the future.

"No, but I have a feeling that dark times is ahead of all of us." Yoda said.

Depa sighted it was not exactly calming her mind.

"Now now you crown him and let's see if we can't find some spare time for him," Yoda said.

Depa smiled her thanks as she left to check on Caleb to see how it was going.

* * *

Ezra slowly blinked open his eyes, he was greeted by the beams of sunlight streaming in through the window.

As his blue eyes started to become more awake, confusion slowly seeped in. The boy slowly pushed himself into a sitting position as he continued to look around the room.

Where am I? he wondered, Where is Mom and Dad?

Ezra's breathing became uneven as a nurse walked into the room.

"Good morning," the nurse greeted, Ezra almost jumped a foot at the sound of her voice, "Did you sleep well?" The boy didn't say anything at first, just stared at her with confusion and suspicion. "You had quite the adventure yesterday," the nurse continued, not noticing the look on the boy's face, "You must still be exhausted,"

"Where am I?" the boy managed to say but with a slight slur in his voice

"You're back to where you've always been, the ICU," she explained, not once looking towards the patient as she began to check his vitals on the multiple screens surrounding the bed.

Ezra's chest raises and fell as he took in shaky breaths of air, his bottom lip began to quiver as he forced himself to speak.

"Where is my mom?"

The nurse paused in her work before staring at the boy in surprise and shock, "Pardon me?"

The boy's chest began to heave, showing the signs of a panic attack, "Where is she? I want my mom!"

"Oh dear, you're panicking!" the woman realized, "I'll get the doctor!"

"Wait!" Ezra called after her as she raced out of the room, "I Want My Mother!"

Tears pricked the boy's eyes as his hands clamped onto his raven hair, almost tearing it off his scalp. Panic was evident on the boy and being left alone only made it worse.

Meanwhile, in the lobby of the hospital, the Mayor was standing in the center of the room, and he wasn't happy. Next to him was Dr. Sumar who looked worried at the angry Mayor, and it was not hard to hear the argument between the two men.

"I told you specifically that this case was no one's business but mine," the man seethed towards Dr. Sumar, "Why Did You Involve The Police?!"

"I had a nurse call you but you didn't respond," Dr. Sumar explained, "We had no other option,'

"You could have waited until I arrived. I could have handled it instead of you calling the police!" the Mayor said.

Sumar looked nervous, it was never good when the Mayor was unhappy about anything you never knew what kind of _'punishment'_ he could come up with.

"Sir, I hear you but it is standard procedure to call the police when people are missing," Sumar said.

The Mayor's face turned savor and Sumar knew he was in trouble.

"Your request for additional funding for the next year has just been denied" the Mayor snapped and had to keep at smile at bey when he saw the dejected man.

"Excuse me, Doctor?" a nurse nervously spoke up, obviously afraid to interrupt the argument, "I'm sorry to interrupt but it's the boy again, he's panicking,"

Dr. Sumar's eyes widened and rushed out. Seemingly almost pleased with an excuse to leave but also worried over the young patient.

Dr. Sumar quickly raced down the hall with the nurse right behind him. The Mayor stood there for a moment before following the two.

As he strode down the hall, every nurse, doctor, and patient quickly stepped out of his way. No one wanted to be near him when he was in that kind of mood. The Mayor smiled at the fear people had for him.

It took less than two minutes before the small group arrived to their patients' room.

"Oh dear," the nurse gasped as they stood in the doorway.

In the room… there was nothing. The hospital equipment was thrown across the ground, along with the blankets, and the bed was empty.

Ezra was gone. Again.

Immediately, Dr. Sumar tore out of the room, with the nurse on his heels. The Mayor remained alone in the room.

A growl tore from his throat at the empty room The Mayor had to get that boy away from here and fast before someone got to him first.

* * *

The big day had finally arrived, young Prince Caleb would be crowned Crown Prince. It was a joyous day as a royal could only ascend the throne after he was crowned Crown prince or Crown Princess and prove to the court, the land, the people and the current ruler(s) that he or she was ready for the throne after a leaning period.

Beautiful banners hung from every wall of the villages as everyone celebrated this most joyous day. The people loved the royal family and every time there was a ride of time like crowning a royal Crown Prince or Crown Princess, proving his right to the throne or crown the next king or queen it was celebrated. The people loved those days as they were allowed to celebrate all day with no work. The celebrated the beloved royal family, the peace that had been for centuries and most importantly the day off and the prospect of many more good years to come.

In the castle, every noble and people of the court were gathered in the large ballroom, waltzing to a beautiful melody or talking among the others that attended. People were dressed in many colors often tied to nature themes. The many colors made the whole room glittering.

Far against the back wall was a marble platform. The Queen's throne stood tall, crafted from marble with Coruscant's symbol engraved at the very top. To its right was a similar throne that showed signs of having been empty for some time. Not since the last king, Queen Depa's husband, had died had anyone been sitting on the throne. A smaller matching throne was on the left of Depa's throne, belonging to the young prince.

The loud room slowly became silent as Queen Billaba walked in and stood on the large platform.

The queen was dressed in a beautiful soft blue silk dress, a dark blue cloak was wrapped around her neck and trailed down her back.

In her braided brown hair was her crown. Silver metal that was carved to resemble the leaves of flowers. Each leaf had a small stone in different colors engraved in them making it sparkle in all the colors of the different seasons, a message of the eternal circle of time. The crown had been handed down through countless generations from parents to child. Depa had received things

"Before we begin, I want to thank you all for coming on this most glorious day: The day we celebrate the rebirth of this kingdom, a rebirth which starts with every new generation who is crowned"

The crowd applauded for a moment before letting her continue.

"This is a special occasion and no one could be happier or more proud than I am as. My son, Caleb Dume, has become ready to start preparing for the throne. I am proud to announce the Coruscant next descendant Prince Caleb" Depa said.

Once again, the crowd applauded as Prince Caleb made his way up onto the platform.

The Prince was dressed brown tunic that reached his knees, a long-sleeved green undershirt, black pants, and brown boots. A dark brown cape was draped over his shoulder with his sword attached to his belt. The pendant that his mother gave him the other day was secured around his neck.

As the young prince stepped onto the platform, he bowed down onto one knee in front of his mother.

A knight stepped up to the queen, a pillow rested on his hand with Prince Caleb's new crown lying on top of the satin fabric.

The crown was a simple silver band with blue jewels embedded into the metal. The lack of symbols and stones was a sign that the bearer was still learning and not yet ready to take the throne as the next king or queen. The sunlight shined off of the crown.

Queen Billaba gently lifted the crown and held it just above her son's head.

"Prince Caleb, you have grown to be old enough to be in line of the throne. Do you wish to accept to be the next crown prince?" Billaba asked.

"I, Prince Caleb Dume do wish to be the next in line for the throne by becoming the Crown Prince" Caleb answered.

"What do you wish to learn? What values do you bring to your learning period? So the country may thrive" Billaba asked wondering what he had decided, he had refused to tell in advance.

"I wish to learn what it means to have the responsibility for a kingdom.

To learn to rule with kindness over all.

To learn to have mercy for all the subjects.  
To learn to be just to all when they seek my decision no matter what matter they seek it in," Caleb answered meaning every word.

All the guest looked proudly. It was an ancient tradition in Coruscant to let the crown prince or crown princess have a time of learning before they took over the throne. They had to show they truly wished it and understood what responsible they held. For the same reason, each new heir who was crowned had to form their wow to the kingdom. It was also a chance for them to see what values the future ruler would bring into their rule. After today Caleb would have some years of learning next to Depa's side before he could be king.

"I am proud of you, Caleb. You have shown you are willing to learn what it means to be a future ruler. Do you solemnly swear to learn about rule over the kingdom of Coruscant according to the values you listed above?"

Caleb looked at his mother to the crowd before taking a deep breath, "I do solemnly swear,"

"Then it is my great to honor you as the newly crowned prince of Coruscant,"

Caleb bowed his head as Billaba began to place the crown on his head.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The doors to the ballroom slammed open, causing a burst of wind to spread through the room and the candles on chandeliers slowly went off one by one.

Gasps and screams of horror came from the crowd as the room was plunged into darkness.

In the large doorway, a man wearing a long black cloak that covered his face but his mouth could be seen as well as bright yellow eyes. The skin looked extremely wrinkled like the man was several hundred years old all though that could not be possible. Even more disturbing was the coldness that seemed to radiate a coldness around him. Those people closest to the man looked almost freezing.

"Good Evening," he smiled but his smile resembled a snakes grin.

Queen Billaba quickly pushed her son safely behind her.

"Sorry I'm late," the man continued as he stepped into the room. Anyone who was in his path quickly backed away with fear.

"This is a very lovely ceremony," the man's smirk dropped to a snarl.

"Who are you?" Queen Billaba demanded, and the intruder almost seemed flattered by her question but his snarl remained just as sinister.

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Emperor Palpatine when I heard of your coronation I just knew I had to be here. I was, of course, a little hurt you did not invite me but then I can see you have been busy. It really is a marvel to watch," Palpatine grinned but it was a cold evil laughter.

Prince Caleb tried to move around his mother to face the intruder but Queen Billaba held him back.

"And now that you're here," the Queen continued with caution of her words, "Why exactly are you here? Why have you come to ruin this day?"

"Oh, I haven't come to ruin anything," Palpatine continued, "I'm just here to bestow a gift, on behalf of the Empire,"

"Empire? What empire?" Billaba asked, worried over the way the conversation was going.

"Well, we have to build a fast-growing empire to help people governing their country," Palpatine said

"You are the ones who take over and put in a dictatorship instead," Caleb shouted only for Billaba to hush him and make him stand behind her.

The intruder glared coldly at the newly crowned prince before a cold smile stretched across his pale face.

"We never put in a dictatorship. We simply help rule the kingdom. In fact, here is the man that will help you. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Inquisitor" Palpatine said.

A high tall man then walked through the double doors that had remained open. A large shadow was cast throughout what little light was in the room.

The tall man had sickly pale skin and eyes that seemed to glow yellow in the light and his hair shines like silver strings. The man was dressed in grey clothing and had a sword attached to his belt. A long black cloak trailed behind him like a shadow. On the cloak, there was a symbol that was old and too many forgotten but those few able to read them was a tale of pain and suffering. A promise of darkness. Many people in the audience shivered over how it seemed like he was radiating with the same coldness that Palpatine had. When the man smiled many people shivered and felt uncomfortable as now personal warmth was to be found in the smile.

Resting on the top of his head was a crown. Contrast to the queens, the edges were jagged and sharp like the thorns of a rose. The crown seemed to give away the kind of man that he was.

Queen Billaba and Prince Caleb could both sense the powerful darkness that radiated off of the man. It filled both of them with fear.

"My my, you have been busy. I must say you have been doing it well," The Inquisitor said as he looked around the ballroom, disgust could be seen in his face as he examined the decorations, "Of course, once the Empire takes over we won't be having all these bright colors,"

"Never!" Queen Billaba shouted, "This is our kingdom, our people, and we will fight for them no matter what!"

"Not for much longer," the Inquisitor said and grinned.

"No, it is our kingdom. Leave it alone" Caleb shouted, breaking free of his mothers hold and rushing towards him.

"Caleb!" Bailaba screamed in worry.

The Inquisitor grinned as he saw the young boy running towards him. Just as Caleb had reached him he grabbed the boy and brutally threw him to the side, making him fly into the wall.

The resulted in Billaba running forward to stop the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor suddenly called upon his magic as the black crown a white symbol on it grew as he said an anciently riddle no one understood. Billaba could only stare as the knights began to close her in.

Each and every one of them had swords in their hands, their lifeless and dead eyes stared at their targets.

The Queen and the Prince.

* * *

Kanan was walking around looking through everything he had hoping to find even the slightest clue of what is going on. Ever since Kanan had returned home he had tried to find out something about the boy. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why had no one heard about him? Kanan had tried to get those answers from Sumar but the Mayor had turned up shortly after finding Ezra and practically ordered him back to the police station.

Since he had come home from his shift Kanan had first tried to sleep but quickly found his mind was too loud for that. Around 1 a'clock he had given up on sleep and instead focused on finding something about this mysterious Ezra in old police files and news reporting. So far he had no luck. Kanan was tired and looked out the window and found that the sun was raising a sing it was morning. Kanan was rubbing his tired eyes trying to wake himself up to continue his frustrating search. There was something that told him the boy was special that he needed to find the truth about him all though how he knew it he had no idea about.

Suddenly the phone ringed and he walked over and took it.

"Officer Jarrus" Kanan replied.

As Kanan listened, he became more worried.

"I will come immediately thank you for telling me" Kanan replied and prepared for leaving.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sumar looked in fear at the Mayor who looked even more angry than the last time they had argued over this. The two of them had gone into the office of Sumar at the Mayor's request or rather order.

"If you dare to call Jarrus again you will regret it" the Mayor sneered.

Sumar lost all color by the threat.

"Please sir we have to find him. The boy is weak and needs to be under medical supervision, sir" Sumar pleaded.

"Then you better find him but don't you dare call Jarrus again!" the Mayor said.

Sumar looked at the man nervously.

"Sir, we need help," Sumap pleaded.

"You will find the boy and you won't call and that is final dismissed" the Mayor rejected.

Sumar left being kicked out from his own office. As he walked over his options. That boy needed to be found and fast. Officer Jarrus had found him once he was sure he could do it again. Sumar sighed he would do what was needed he just hoped he still would have a job afterwards. Making sure no one saw he went to the restroom and took his mobile. There he called a number he had coded in.

"Officer Jarrus" the voice answered.

"Kanan please I can't speak long but please come to the hospital, the boy is missing again. Please hurry," Sumar said worried.

"I will come immediately thank you for telling me" Kanan replied.

"Thank you. I must go. If the Mayor find out about this I am in big trouble" Sumar replied and stopped the conversation.

Sumar walked out of the restroom with the mobile in hand he better start looking for the poor boy as well only to stop dead in his tracks. Right in front of him was the Mayor looking at him with anger in his eyes.

"You better not have called Jarrus" the Mayor sneered.

* * *

The knights were everywhere.

Multiple nobles were forced into corners by the sharp tips of the knights swords, and those that resisted was murdered on the spot. Blood stained the marble floor of the ballroom, and the cheerful banners were ripped and tattered all around the room.

In the center of the room, Prince Caleb and Queen Billaba were surrounded by the knights, trapped in a eternal circle of swords.

Prince Caleb used his fighting skills to draw back every attack that were aimed towards him, while Queen Billaba used her powers to push back the knights. Not to hurt them, only to prevent any more harm.

But no matter what they did, more knights would appear like a never ending wave. It was quickly becoming a losing battle.

From over the sea of knights, Queen Billaba could see The Inquisitor a few feet away from their struggling battle. The dark man was slowly making his way through the crowd, the knights parted like the Red Sea, all while pulling his own sword from behind his cape.

The Inquisitor was heading in their direction.

Alarmed, Queen Billaba wrapped her arm around her son and held him close against her chest. Before Caleb had a chance to struggle, a light purple mist surrounded the two.

When it disappeared, the Queen and Prince were gone.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Outside the castle, near an opening to the massive forest, the purple mist reappeared. When it disappeared, the Queen and Prince stood in its place.

"What're you doing?" Caleb cried, pushing his mother's arm away from him. "We have to stop them!"

Queen Billaba grasped her sons arms and looked into his eyes. "There are too many, Caleb!" she said sternly, "We cannot win this battle, not today. You must run, now!"

Caleb looked at her in shock, unable to process what his mother was telling him.

"Caleb, run!"

The sound of approaching footsteps echoed across the air, metal clashing made it obvious that the knights have found them.

"They're over here!"

"Get them!"

Prince Caleb was pushed out his trance when his mother pushed him towards the forest, away from the approaching battle.

"Go! I'll be right behind you!" Queen Billaba shouted, pulling her sword out again to fight the oncoming threat.

Caleb hesitated but he knew better than to disobey his mother, so he ran. Even so he could not let go of the feeling that she was lying, she would not be following him. With a final glance towards his mother, Prince Caleb began to run towards the woods.

"Finish her off, then go after the boy!" a knight behind Caleb shouted

Stopping just near the entrance of the massive woods, Caleb forced himself to a stop and turned back towards his mother.

Queen Billaba had been fighting them off to her best advantage but it was becoming obvious that she was overpowered. The Queen suddenly spun towards her son and shouted.

"Run!"

Caleb saw two knights grabbing her … no not just any knights it was Styles and Grey grabbing Depa and holding her as the Inquisitor walks over to her with his sword drawn out. The Inquisitor smiled coldly to Depa who struggled as the Inquisitor got ready to impale her with his sword with a powerful thrust.

 _SWISH!_

"MOTHER!" Caleb screamed with his arm stretched towards her

Queen Billaba's sword fell from her hand as her skin grew pale, the knight retracted his sword and she fell to the ground

Caleb stood frozen, tears streamed down his face. The Inquisitor caught his sight and grinned towards him. Even across the distance his eyes was telling Caleb that he would be coming for him next.

She died to save me, he thought. I have to do something. This is after all my fault.

"The Prince!" the knight Styles yelled, snapping the prince from his racing thoughts.

"On it!" Grey yelled as he began to run towards the prince.

As fast as he could, Caleb ran into the woods. It was difficult because his tears were blinding him. All he could think of was that fact that he had lost both of his parents now.

The area surrounding became a blur of green and brown as he ran deeper and deeper into the unfamiliar forest. Caleb had spent his whole life protected in the walls of the castle, never had it been deemed important for him to wander in the woods. He didn't even know where he was going.

But his mother's final request echoed in his mind. Run.

At one point, Caleb turned his head to look behind him to see if any knights were anywhere close behind him. But because he was looking away, he failed to notice the tree root sticking out from the ground until it was too late.

As Caleb's foot came into harsh contact against the root, the boy' body lurched forwards as he fell to the ground.

Rolling along the ground, Caleb's skin and clothes quickly became scratched by the rocks and branches on the ground. Dirt and mud also began to stain his royal clothing.

The humiliating fall came to an end when Caleb fell hard into a dirt ditch. The impact made the prince groan in a low tone.

As Caleb began to pull himself onto knees the sound of footsteps approaching the ditch caught his attention. The prince quickly pressed himself against the dirt wall just as the sound came to a stop right above his head. Holding his breath, the boy listened to the voices above him.

"The prince has escaped," one of them said with a hiss. Caleb recognized it as the Inquisitor.

"Put a bounty on his head" Palpatine voice spoke up "Let the kingdom know we're after him and that today shall be known as Empire Day"

Sweat began to trail down Caleb's face as he continued to listen.

"With pleasure master. I can't wait to handle the runt," the Inquisitor said.

"Indeed. I also want you to know I am very pleased with how you did today. As a matter of fact, you can have this kingdom permanently. I intended to have you replaced with someone else but after seeing how well you handle that stupid lady and her brat you can have it," Palpatine said.

After a few minutes, footsteps leading away from his hiding spot rang in his ear before silence echoed through the woods.

Caleb silently released the breath he had been holding and leaned further against the wall of the ditch.

As the silence continued, the former prince began to recount all the events that had occurred mere moments ago.

Tears slowly began to pool in his teal eyes before streaming out like a waterfall. Loud sobs escaped Caleb's throat, even as he tried to bite it back but he couldn't hold it in any longer.

He was confused, angry, and afraid.

But worse of all, he was alone.

* * *

Once Kanan arrived at the hospital, his first instinct was to find Dr. Sumar.

Unfortunately, the man wasn't anywhere to be found, which was odd. Kanan expected the man to be awaiting for his arrival. After all, he was the one who called him.

As a nurse passed by, Kanan stopped her

"Excuse me, where can I find Dr. Sumar?"

A sad look flashed upon the woman's face for a split second. Just quick enough for Kanan's professional eye to catch it, worry rose in him, had something happened?

"He's in his office" she answered, somberly/

Kanan looked at her confused, why was he there? Shouldn't he be looking for Ezra?

The nurse saw his confusion before quickly adding with a painful expression, "The Mayor found out he called you."

Worry rose in Kanan as he quickly ran towards Morad Sumar office.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Dr Sumar was packing all of his belonging into a small brown box. A sad and distraught expression was on the man's face as he packed his belongings. In this office he had meet so many people in Lothal. People that came to him to get help because they were hurt in one way or another. It was his life work or rather it had been his lifework now he could no longer perform it, the mayor had fired him.

Suddenly the door burst open and Officer Jarrus stood there looking like he had run all the way here. Despite the fact that his office wasn't that far away from the front lobby.

"Hello Officer Jarrus," Sumar said softly, all though he rather not talk to the man to explain what happened.

"What did he do to you?" Kanan asked full of worry as he entered.

"I was fired" Sumar said simply, avoiding eye contact with his friend.

Kanan's teal eyes widened, "Fired?" he repeated in shock, "For what?"

"For calling you," A voice behind the officer spoke

Sumar dropped what he had been holding in shock while Kanan turned on his heel to see the Mayor standing behind him in the doorway.

"Even after I told him not to."

* * *

It had been a few days since Order 66 since Empire Day had happened. People had returned to work and tried to move on with their lives after the loss of the royal family and the take over of the country. Even so people had quickly found themselves caught in a line of new taxes and had seen how much of what they privies could sell and earn money on was now being sent to the Inquisitor to enjoy. If it wasn't sent to the Inquisitor would be ordered to be sent out of the country to Palpatine. It left people with little to sell and make by for. Early signs of harder times was already starting to show with people smiling and talking a lot less and an increase of guards. Few dared to speak of what had happened openly.

In a bazaar by the open ocean and ship port, the former Prince Caleb was walking among his people in the only disguise he could manage which was dirt as he could not afford anything else he could not even afford food.

His royal clothing and face was hidden beneath an old dirty and long brown cloak, that had started to look worn and torn as it was made for the fine balls rather than outside appearances. The color of the cloak was paled under the sun and was no longer clear. The young boys face was paler than normal, and mud caked the skin that wasn't beneath the cloak.

He was covered in dirt and mud, which was a good thing so no one would recognize his torn royal clothing

His eyes had dark bags underneath his eyes showing the long nights he spent awake to avoid capture and the memories. His mother's scream rang in his ears and now she was dead like his father why did it have to happen? They should have survived instead of him. Caleb's stomach was also empty after day's with little to no food as he barely could take anything without being spotted.

The former prince stopped in his aimless walking as he stumbled across a small barrel full of disposed garbage. Desperately, Caleb began to search through the garbage pile, hoping to find something suitable for him to eat. His stomach rumbled loudly, demanding some form of food, no matter if it was rotten or not.

All his life in the castle, he had been taught how to fight, to meditate, to take care of a kingdom, everything expected for a King. But never once had he been taught how to survive.

In the trash, all Caleb could find was a moldy apple core. With a groan, the boy threw it back into the garbage pile before continuing down the path.

His stomach grumbled loudly again, causing pain to spread through his body and drain what little energy he had left.

In fact, Caleb had been so low on energy that he didn't notice when he had reached the harbor. There were lines of crates and ships that were waiting being set to sea.

Spinning on his heels, Caleb was about to walk back towards the bazaar but he stopped cold. Two knights, both dressed in new armor, were walking down the boardwalk in his direction.

Panic quickly began to fill Caleb as he pulled his hood lower over his head and quickly rushed further down the boardwalk. Trying not to look too suspicious.

The former prince ducked behind two crates that were just tall enough for a boy his height to hide behind. Two sets of heavy footsteps came from behind the crate.

Deja Vu overcame Caleb as he tried not to panic and remain quiet. His heart was racing and sweat formed beneath his hood.

Even after the footsteps had faded away, the boy stayed in his position for a few more minutes just to be sure that they were truly gone. It had only been when his muscles began to protest being in one position for too long, Caleb finally decided that it was safe enough to come out. First, he peeked his head over the top of the crate to check if he really was safe. Caleb released a heavy sigh of relief when he saw that there were no knights in sight.

Placing his hand on the top of the crate for balance, Caleb slowly pushed himself onto his feet. Just as he was about to walk away, his days without sleep and food had caught up to him, and his knees buckled.

Just before he collapsed onto the boardwalk, Caleb was able to catch himself on the crate in front of him. The impact caused the lid of the crate to open just a crack.

Breathing heavily, Caleb willed back what was left of his strength and pushed himself back onto his feet, however, he soon stopped short when he saw what was inside the crate.

From the small opening of the lid, Caleb could see the crate was filled to the brim with fresh bread.

The sight immediately caused the former princes stomach to growl and his mouth to water. Caleb's hand shot out towards the nearest bread before stopping himself.

All his life, food had been provided for him, so he never needed to steal. His mother had told him countless times how stealing was wrong. So many times.

But now, the situation has changed.

Hesitantly, Caleb reached into the crate and pulled out a warm loaf of bread. The fresh smell was enchanting, and the boy ripped the bread in half. Stuffing one half into his pocket and devouring the other half.

His taste buds bursted with delight as food had finally coursed through his body.

As Caleb began to grab more of the bread, he realized that this was the first time he had ever needed to steal to eat. It was always given to him. It's amazing how the little things become more important once your life changes.

As the boy shoved another loaf into his pocket, two heavy footsteps came from behind him. The sound made the boy freeze in his track.

A strong grip grabbed onto his shoulder and a small knife was placed under his chin, just grazing his neck.

They found me! The boy thought as his blood ran cold and his breath hitched.

"Don't move, boy," a deep voice growled from behind him. The stench of alcohol caused Caleb's nose to scrunch up. "Follow me,"

Without a response or protest, Caleb was forced to march forward with his captor's hand pushing him down the path, and the knife not moving from under his chin.

This was it. They found me. I'm going to die!

As the boy was forced forwards, Caleb was surprised when he was lead towards a large pirate ship. Was this where the knights from earlier had gone? Why were they going here?

A few more pirates were scattered along the deck, when they saw Caleb being herded onto their ship, their interest was peaked as they followed where the boy was being pushed to.

Once they reached the center of the ship, Caleb was forced onto his knees. Not long after that, three sharp swords pointed at him, escaping was definitely out of the cards.

Without turning his head too much, Caleb looked around the deck to see only Pirates on board, not a single knight was there. Caleb was not sure if he was relieved or worried over that fact.

Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps on wood began to walk in Caleb's direction. Turning his head forward, Caleb saw a man wearing a long black trench coat that ended above his ankle, his long dark hair draped from beneath his captain hat. He sneered down at the young thief.

No doubt that he was the Captain of the ship.

One of the pirates holding his sword at Caleb spoke up, "Captain, we found this thief stealing from our . . your crates,"

Caleb's mouth began to open and close before he finally was able to force a sentence out, "I- I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted something to eat,"

"So you tried to steal from me? Captain Kasmir, the leader of the Kasmiri Ship?" When Caleb didn't seem to recognize his name, the mans snarled

"Have you no clue who I am?"

Caleb hesitantly shook his head. As the Captain continued glaring down at the boy, his expression suddenly began to change.

"Well that's just too bad," he said as he kneeled down in front of Caleb, "Because I know who you are."

The boy's eyes widened as he tried to turn away, however Kasmir reached up and grasped onto Caleb's face. Forcing the boy to look him in the eyes.

A cold and untrusting grin stretched across the Captains face as he released the boys face and stood with pride making Caleb shiver.

"The missing and former Price Caleb Dume,"

Caleb's eyes widened as all the other pirates then began to chuckle cruelly.

Panic and fear flooded through him, his heart started beat harshly against his chest, they would tell the new rule. They would hand him over to the Inquisitor and his people and he would be killed like his mother, he had to do something.

"Please don't turn me in, I'll give you the bread back please!" he begged. It probably would do no good but he had to do something.

One of the pirates stepped forward with a cold smile on his face giving Caleb the chills.

"Captain we could earn a lot of money on him. The brat has a huge bounty on him" the pirates said and Caleb could see that Kasmir was very interested.

Caleb was filled with even more dread the thought of the Inquisitor smug and cold smile when he got his hands on him flooded his mind. Would he kill him like his mother or would he be killed slowly and painfully because he had dared running? That thought alone was enough to make him beg for his life.

"Please don't hand me in I beg of you. Please let me go. I promise I will never bother you again. Please don't send me back to him" Caleb pleaded panicked.

"Sir, if we turn him in we, could buy 3 months worth of supplies" the pirate pushed again.

Caleb was almost shaking at this point, the long nights without sleep was catching up to him and the threat of being handed in for mere supplies made his skin crawl. Even more shocking was that he was worth this much. Caleb had avoided the wanted poster out of fear for being recognized so he did not know how much what was promised for him but it sounded like a lot.

"No please don't. I swear I will never steal from you again. Let me go and I swear you will never see me again or be bothered by me. Please don't send me to them" Caleb begged as fear almost made him cry but he fought to keep the tears at bay knowing it would not give him any sympathy.

Captain Kasmir looked at him for a long time like he was debating with himself what to do. Caleb saw how Kasmir seemed to consider his options and his fear exploded further. Caleb knew he had to do something to avoid being handed over to the Inquisitor which scared him more than anything.

"I beg of you don't hand me over. Please, they are going to kill me" Caleb begged to Kasmir.

Kasmir looked at Caleb with judging eyes.

"It would appear you can use that head of yours" Kasmir mumbled to himself.

Caleb did not care about the praise he just wanted to avoid being turned in.

"I beg of you. I will do anything just don't hand me in" Caleb begged.

"Anything?" Kasmir asked and sounded intrigued.

Caleb had a bad feeling in his stomach but he did not have any other option than to nod.

"Okay boy here is what I am thinking. If I don't turn you in you are going to work for me. You will work for me until I say you have paid your debt to me for saving your life and you will do whatever I say without any complaints. In other words, you belong to me in exchange for your life deal?" Kasmir said.

Caleb felt disgusted at the idea of having to work for Kasmir and not even know if he was ever going to be allowed to stop working for him but he did not have a choice so he nodded.

"What must I do?" Caleb asked.

"You lie, you cheat, you steal, you survive" Captain Kasmir said with a chuckle "Didn't they teach you anything in that castle of yours?"

Caleb glared but kept his mouth shut so they didn't change their minds about turning him in. After all, he worked for Kasmir now as much as he hated it.

"Get this boy in some proper pirate gear."

Another pirate grabbed Caleb by the crook of his neck and dragged him down to the lower level of the ship.

* * *

Ezra walked through the hallways with no idea of where he should go or just where he was. All he knew was that he wanted was to find his mother and father. Why could he not find them? What was this place? Suddenly he heard steps and he hid in another room just as a nurse was hurrying down the hall, she looked scared.

As Ezra came out of the room he heard voices and followed them until he saw a tall man standing in the doorway. The man was tall with silver like hair. His clothing was black and grey and he looked angry. Ezra felt scared and saw a small closet opposite of the door the man was standing in. Ezra ran into the closet and found it was filed with brooms and cleaning tools.

Ezra peaked out of the closet door and to his surprise he saw the man that had found him the first time along with a third man with white hair and green eyes. Both of those seemed scared of the man in black and grey. The door was not closed so he had no problem with hearing and seeing what was going on. He saw the man walk into the room and take the chair like he owned it. What was going on?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Mayor walked through the room and sat down at the chair in front of Sumar's desk. The Mayor sat in the chair like it was a throne and he owned everything. It gave Kanan the chills and Sumar looked downright scared. Dealing with the Mayor when he was in that kind of mood was dangerous and scary. One could easily land into all sorts of troubles.

"Sir please what could possibly justify that you fire the main doctor of the hospital?" Kanan asked.

The Mayor glared at him and Kanan almost shivered under the stare and he did gulp he did not want to lose his job. Even so he kept his face firm.

"Doctor Morad Sumar was given very specific tasks regarding the patient and he failed to live up to them. I fired him because the hospital can't afford personal that can't live up to there obligations" the Mayor said very coldly showing no remorse.

Sumar looked heartbroken and Kanan kept his face plane all though on the inside he hated this. The Mayor acted like he owned the place and no one seemed to be able to stop him.

"Please sir. I promise to do better just let me keep my job" Sumar begged.

"NO" the Mayor snapped having a hard time containing his grin.

Sumar looked ready to cry over the lost of his life work and job Kanan could not stand back and do nothing.

"Sir please how will we cover the lose? How will people get medical treatment then?" Kanan asked.

That apparently was the wrong thing to say as the Mayor looked furious at Kanan.

"Do you dare saying I don't take care of people" the Mayor sneered and Kanan knew he had stepped wrong when the Mayor towered over him and he shivered at the anger. For some reason it felt like his hands was hurting along with his back.

"No sir" Kanan said as he lost the battle of not showing his discomfort.

"Good. I advise you to think very carefully about what you say next because if not Sumar won't be the only losing his job today" the Mayor said angrily and Kanan shivered making the Mayor smile.

"Sir I am not trying to disrespect you I am merely pointing out that by firing him we don't have a leading doctor on the hospital and it will be hard to cover the hole in the plan over who is on duty at the hospital. Not to mention we need to find the boy and fast" Kanan said weekly.

The Mayor glared at Kanan and then looked over at Sumar who was still looking close to tears.

"How many time slots is covered by you?" the Mayor asked

"Quite a bit sir. I take the majority of the watches" Sumar replied softly and pained.

The Mayor stared at both of them clearly not happy about this.

"I see well perhaps I might reconsider if you prove you are worthy of your job. Find me the boy and I let you keep your job. Being to late and you can both considered yourself fired" the Mayor said coldly.

"Yes sir" the both duck there heads and hurried out, into the empty hallway.

The Mayor stared angrily after them.

"Someday Jarrus I will get you yet" the Mayor sneered at the closed door.

In the meantime the Mayor would wait here he started getting a better idea about how to keep the child out of Jarrus reach.

* * *

The Kasmiri ship was now on open sea, far from the shore.

Captain Kasmir stood on the top deck near the wheel, steering the ship away from the dock towards open water.

As they reached open water, Caleb emerged from the lower deck of the ship.

He hid his amulet underneath his shirt and had his sword attached to his belt, a whistle caught his attention. Looking up he saw Captain Kasmir gesturing him over

"Now that is much better. First things first, what's your name lad?"

"Caleb"

"Wrong!" Kasmir said loudly "That was your prince name. If you're going to be a pirate and avoid being captured you need to pick a new one"

"Like what?"

"I don't know and from now on you'll address to me as Captain or Sir, understood?"

Caleb glared but nodded

"Good, now try again. What is your name?"

Caleb thought about it for a moment before he decided on a name

"My name is Kanan Jarrus, sir," he said

"Welcome aboard Jarrus. Now Jarrus go down and start washing the deck. It better be shiny once we reach the next harbour. If you do well I might let you get more interesting assignments. Remember you belong to me know so you better get started. After all, it is a pirates life for you" Kasmir grinned.

Kanan bit back a response and walked back to the deck, grabbed a bucket and a washrag, and started to fill it with water dearly wishing he could have avoided this. As Kanan started washing the floor he shivered as he thought about Kasmir's words. You belong to me. Kanan looked at the open water and wondered what his now dead parents would say if he could see him now forced to work for a cruel pirate captain. Remembering Depa almost make him cry because he missed her so much when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Jarrus get started on the floor. Danir hit the boy so he learns not to daydream on the job" Kasmir's voice broke in.

Kanan felt a hit on the back of his head but he managed to not show how much it hurt and instead just glared at the pirate before he returned to the task. Sadly he could not afford to anger Kasmir so he looked a last time at the sky and wondered if he ever would regain his freedom before bowed down his head and started scrubbing.


	4. A Family in the Making

**Hello, my loyal readers! Thank you for sticking around for the longest update in the world.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Before you read please give a special thanks to Mistress Malica, because without her, this story would not be possible. Enjoy.**

* * *

Hera was racing through the trees of the woods, every once in a while she would look over her shoulders in panic.

After reaching a far distance in the woods, the grown woman ducked behind a massive tree. Hera tried to regain her lost breath as she leaned heavily against the tree.

A second or two had passed before a branch snapped just a few meters away from her.

Hera gasped, _she had been found!_

The sound of leaves crunching revealed that the person she had been running from was catching up.

"Found you, Mommy," a little girl's voice said, causing Hera to smile as she stepped out from behind the tree. Her chaser was her 2-year-old daughter, Sabine

"You certainly did my little artist," Hera said as she approached her child and gently picking her up into her arms, "As I told you, love will keep us connected forever,"

Sabine giggled as she hugged her mother back.

"Is Papa home? Can he play with us?"

Hera's smile faltered a bit, "Let's go and see"

The mother and daughter then made their way towards their cottage. In front of their home was a large cart packed with crates and climbing out of the cart was a tan-skinned, brown-haired man.

Sabine began to squirm in Hera's arms to the mother placed her on the ground. As soon as the little girls' feet touched the ground, she shot towards the man.

"Daddy!" she squealed as the man turned to see her, the man smiled and bent down to hug his daughter. The man was named Kyle Wren, husband to Hera.

"Hey, my little girl," the man said as he held the girl in his arms "I brought you something" Kyle reached into a crate and pulled out a small box full of paint "Made with the white shells from the North Side," he said as he handed the box to his daughter

"Yay!"

Hera walked towards her family smiling when she noticed something, Kyle was injured. Red blood was evident on the left side of the shirt.

"Uhh... Bean why don't you go paint something for Daddy?" The little girl nodded and ran towards the house where a german shepherd ran out to greet her, "Don't let Chopper eat the paint!" Hera called after her hoping her daughter heard that.

As soon as she was inside Kyle grimaced and cried out in pain as he held his wounded side, Hera immediately ran over to him, gently leading him to the carriage so he could sit down

"What happened?" she asked as she began to heal her husband's wound which turned out to be from an arrow that had scrapped the left side of his stomach.

"They're getting stronger, better, smarter," Kyle said as he sighs in relief from the pain "The rebellion could use your help out there,"

"Kyle, you know I can't, who will take care of Sabine?"

"It won't be for long, soon she'll be old enough to fight alongside us."

"Kyle," Hera sighed, "We have a wonderful life here, maybe the rebellion can wait so you can spend time with your family,"

Recently, assisting with the Rebellion had been the only thing Kyle was focused on, and this worried Hera. The woman was afraid that she would lose her husband the same way that she had lost her father.

"Hera, the time to fight is now. If we don't then who will?"

Hera shook her head and sighed, knowing Kyle wouldn't stop anytime soon.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kanan Jarrus was standing outside a tavern in a nearby town.

Normally he would be inside, drinking with the other pirates but he got kicked out for fighting... three times.

Kanan sighed and rubbed his head, tucked underneath his shirt was his amulet. The symbol of his old life. The only thing he had left from his parents. Ever since Kanan had joined the ship it had remained unused. No memories had been added nor had Kanan dared to see the memories himself. The other pirates would have laughed and mocked him for it. The only memory he saw was in his nightmare about the horrible day. Kanan shook his head to stop himself from thinking of his mother but he couldn't stop her last words from replaying in his head.

 _Run_

A few feet from him, a beer bottle standing on a barrel shattered! People standing and walking by gasped at the sight Kanan growled and stormed away from the tavern. His emotions were getting out of control and so was his magic.

As Kanan walked down the town, he spotted a couple with their newborn child. Their happy smiles as a new life for them has just begun with this little bundle of joy.

Kanan stared at the family for a bit before shaking his head and storming away.

Sometimes he wondered what his life would have been like if he had never became a pirate, would he have found love? Would he have found a family? Will he ever have a family?

Right now none of those seemed to be in his future, ever!

It was a pirate's life for him, right? Kasmir still refuses to even consider his debt being paid and those times he asked he was sent to scrub the floor. Kanan had now done it so much that his hands hurt when he was washing the floor with the cold water. Was he ever going to regain his freedom?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was a new day in the Enchanted Forest.

Kyle, Hera, and Sabine were in a garden deep in the woods. Hera wanted to spend one day without worrying about the rebellion for once.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Kyle said to his wife when she didn't answer he turned towards her and saw she was reading a letter "Who's that from?" he asked

"No one, it's nothing important," Hera said looking up for a split second. Kyle didn't believe her and snatched the letter from her hands "Wait! Don't..."

Kyle didn't need to read it to know what it said, he just needed to see who it was from, Cham Syndulla.

"Another letter from your father?" Kyle fumed, Hera snatched the letter back and placed it in her pocket "What's he saying this time?"

"Nothing, he just thinks that having a family in the rebellion isn't... a great idea," Hera said calmly with a nervous gleam in her eye

"Do you think he's right?" Kyle asked in a heap of rage, Hera didn't respond and looked away, a realization came to Kyle "You think he's right, don't you?"

Sabine saw her parents fighting and didn't like it, so she wandered away. Pushing through a bush she found herself standing in front of a magnificent garden, filled with flowers in all the colors of the rainbow! The little girl smiled and rushed in.

"I want you to start thinking of our daughter," Hera said sternly

"You two are all I ever think about!" Kyle cried out "When I left Mandalore I swore that I would never let anything happen to my family. My family rejected me when I refused to marry the women they chose and married you instead remember? I could still take care of you even after that because I was a merchant with a good trading business under the queen but the inquisitor had me kicked out like so many others. We are poor now. We have enough to pay what we owe and get food on the table but nothing more. I want to give you a better life" Kyle said furiously.

"I know that Kyle. The day where they took everything from you was terrible. But what about us? Who will take care of us if something happens? How will we manage? Hera protested.

"Hera, I am doing this for you," Kyle pleaded.

Hera sighed and shook her head when she noticed something was missing, something very important!

"Where's Sabine? Bean?" she called out

Hera and Kyle both forgot about their argument and began calling out the little girl's name.

Walking through a bush they found Sabine in a garden picking flowers, not just any garden the royal garden! Suddenly the sound of horses caught their attention, looking up they saw a royal carriage and a band of knights coming their way.

Hera quickly rushed to her daughter in fear "Bean baby, come here. We have to go" she pulled the little girl into her arms and held her close

"Mommy pretty flowers," the little girl said unaware of the danger approaching.

"Yes, we have to go, now before-"

Too Late! The carriage stopped in front of the family, the door opened and the Dark Lord stepped out or as many call him: The Inquisitor. Knowing they had no other choice Kyle reluctantly bowed while Hera curtsied.

The Inquisitor looked at them coldly which made Kyle stood in front of his family protectively

"Hello, citizens" the King greeted with a fake smile "I believe you're in the royal garden, and I don't recall you asking permission to be here"

Sabine buried her head in her mother's shoulder, this man scared her.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean any harm Your Majesty," Kyle said calmly trying to talk their way out of it and even greeted the Inquisitor by title even though he was strongly against it "My daughter just wandered off and-"

The Inquisitor didn't let him finish as he struck Kyle's chest and pulled out his heart. Kyle gasped as he felt his heart being ripped out his chest. The strange and overwhelming feeling of being without his heart nearly sent Kyle to the ground. Hera's eyes widened what dark power had the Inquisitor if he could rip people's hearts out and yet they still lived?

"No!" Hera cried, "Kyle-"

"It's okay, Hera" Kyle interrupted "Just take our daughter and go!"

"You would sacrifice yourself for them?" The King said in disbelief "You are a brave man few people would be willing to do such a thing. Perhaps I could use you as a henchman. I could even allow your wife and daughter to live in the palace. Give them new clothes they could certainly use it" he continued.

"I will never see them in your hands. You can have me but leave those two alone" Kyle sneered making the Inquisitor pressure a little on his heart making Kyle groan in pain and Hera nearly letting go of Sabine in fear for Kyle.

The Inquisitor looked at Hera who held Sabine tightly to her before he asked: "Why would you put your life on the line for others?"

"Because if all you do is fight for your own life then your life is worth nothing," Kyle said with bravery despite the situation he was in "But you wouldn't understand that, would you?"

The Inquisitor snarled before grinning evilly with sharp teeth

"I was going to spare you but you just made me angry" Without another word squished Kyle's heart making Kyle fall to the ground and cry out in pain. As the Inquisitor continued to squish the heart Kyle lost his consciousness and then a crashing sound was heard as the heart turned to nothing but dust and Kyle laid still.

"NO!" Hera screamed dropping to her knees while holding her daughter, the King was about to leave before he turned to his guards.

"Make sure they remove that. I don't want it spoiling my garden" the King said before he left without another word. The guard bowed and turned to them to keep an eye on them but Hera did not care all she wanted was for her to be a horrible nightmare.

"Kyle no, no" she cried as she shook the pale-skinned man, he wasn't breathing "Please, I need you" when he didn't stir Hera began sobbing.

"Mama?" Sabine said confused and scared, why was her mother crying and her dad lying on the ground? Why did he not get back up? What had the strange and scary man done to her daddy?

"It's okay Bean," Hera soothed kissing her daughters head "We're gonna be okay"

She didn't know if she was convincing her daughter or herself.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _2 Years Later..._

Kanan was in a nearby town buying supplies for the pirate crew and buying it means he pays for a few items and then just steals the rest.

He was placing the items into a cart and was about to ride off when a scream filled the air

"Help!"

Kanan looked towards the edge of the village where a large grassy field was. A brown horse with black mane and tail was racing by at full speed and a little girl was on top of it, yelling in fear!

"Somebody please help me!" the little girl screamed

Kanan then realized that the horse was running in fear and had no intention of stopping. If someone didn't do something the horse would soon throw off the little girl.

Instinct took over Kanan as he unattached the horse from the cart, climbing onto it and racing onto the field.

"Help, Please!" the little girl cried again

Kanan kicked the horse to go faster as soon as he was close enough to the little girl he reached an arm over

"Give me your hand!"

The little girl didn't hesitate to reach over, Kanan pulled her off the horse and held her close. The little girl held tightly onto Kanan as he slowed the horse down when the horse stopped he gently slid off to stand on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Kanan asked the little girl.

The girl had brown eyes that matched her hair and the front of her skirt was covered in paint splatters. Her clothes were otherwise clean but she looked like she could use some new. It was well worn from a long time of use. She wore a blue skirt and a green shirt but the colors were fading. Kanan sighed internally. People were getting poorer with each passing year he saw the small signs everywhere. Kasmir had even started complaining that there was less to steal in the ports they visited.

"You saved my life" the girl gasped out, Kanan smiled gently. Just as he was about to ask for her name another horse began to approach them

"Bean!" a woman's voice called out

Kanan looked to the side to see a beautiful woman with brown hair and green eyes approaching them on a gray horse. The woman's clothing was like her daughter's clean but well used. It was a plain grey skirt and a white shirt. As colorful clothing was more expensive, it was clear the woman had given up on using such things one herself and instead used the money on her daughter.

Even so, there was a real beauty to her. Kanan had seen many women but she stood out. She carried herself with dignity and grace he had not seen since his mother had been around. Kanan had to remind himself to stop staring and the little girl who helped him through.

"Momma!" the little girl cried reaching out towards her, the woman quickly slipped off her horse and raced over to them, when she reached them she took her daughter from Kanan's arms.

"My little girl," the woman said as she kissed the little girl's head. Kanan smiled and was about to ride away when the woman spotted him, "Thank you, you saved my daughter's life"

"It was no problem really, just happy to help," Kanan said, hoping he didn't seem as nervous as he felt

"I'm Hera Syndulla, this is Sabine" the woman, Hera said as she adjusted Sabine into one arm so she could shake Kanan's hand

"Kanan Jarrus, it's a pleasure to meet you,"

"I don't believe I've seen you around this town, are you new?"

"Kind of, I'm here on a business trip" Kanan responded leaving out the part where he told her he was a pirate.

"Oh, are you a Miller? A Baker?"

"No, no. I'm a... I'm..." Kanan's eyes widened as he realized something "Late! I'm late, I'm very late!"

While Hera looked confused and concerned at his sudden change in mood, Kanan quickly climbed back onto his horse

"It was nice meeting you!" he said before racing back to the village

As Kanan rode away he wondered if he would ever see the woman again, unaware that she was thinking the same thing.

When Kanan was back Kasmir was furious for him being late and Kanan soon found himself scrubbing the floor once again. But even while his hands hurt he could not stop thinking about the two.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A week had passed before the two saw each other again.

Kanan had been in the market collecting supplies when something grasped his leg. Looking down he saw it was a little girl, one he recognized.

"Hey Sabine" he greeted, when the little girl let go he kneeled down to her level "Hi," the little girl said

"Where's your mom?" he got his answer when someone tapped his shoulder

"I'm really sorry, my daughter wandered off and-" her voice trailed off as she recognized the man "Kanan?" Sabine giggled and ran to her mothers' side, hanging onto her skirt

"Hera, hi" Kanan greeted as he stood up and faced her

"It's so good to see you, I assumed you had already left town,"

"No, I'm here for a while. I've actually looked around for you" Kanan almost kicked himself, he sounded like a stalker,

"Yeah, me too" Hera responded "You found my daughter twice before me and I still don't know how to thank you"

"It's really not necessary, I mean a mother and daughter are together again. You know that's.. that's enough for me"

"Not with me it isn't, maybe you can come over to dinner"

Kanan was shocked, a woman he practically just met had just invited him to her house, did he hear that right?

"You want me over for dinner?" Kanan asked to make sure

"Yeah, is tomorrow good?"

Kanan wanted to say yes but then he remembered who he was. This family didn't need someone like him in their lives

"I don't know if I can, uh... because I'm..."

"JARRUS!" a loud voice behind Kanan yelled, turning around he saw another crew member standing there "Your late, the captain expected you back by now"

"Tell him I'll be back in a few minutes" Kanan grumbled in response, the pirate rolled his eyes and walked away

"Captain?" Hera's voice said behind him. Kanan had actually forgotten she was here, he turned around sheepishly to face her "You're a pirate?"

Kanan sighed, he knew that Hera probably never wanted to see him again and he didn't blame her. Who would want to have a pirate to dine with them?

"Yeah, I am. I'm really sorry" Kanan then gathered the supplies "Forget about dinner then," he said before turning around preparing to leave

"Kanan Wait!" Hera cried out, Kanan stopped but hesitated to turn around "I don't care that you're a pirate" Confusion overcame Kanan.

"Really?" he said as he turned to face her

"You saved my daughter's life, I don't judge," Hera said with a gentle smile "Please still come over for dinner"

Kanan was surprised, she really didn't care who he was? Realizing she was waiting for an answer he nodded.

"Yeah, yes I'll be there," Kanan said with a genuine smile

"Okay, come to the cottage next to the lily garden in the Northern Forest," Hera said then waved

"Bye Bye," Sabine said as Hera grabbed her tiny hand as Kanan headed back.

As Kanan reached the ship he walked back towards the small cabin with a big smile on his face. Kanan was so happy about finally finding someone who was accepting him. Pirates were never well seen in the ports they visited so he had always done his best to not be found out about. But here was a woman who accepted that he was a pirate. It was the best thing that had happened to him since his mother died.

Because Kanan was in such deep thoughts he did not see that Kasmir watched him go down below deck. Kasmir had an unpleased frown on his face and appeared deep in thought.

As Kanan came down below he saw some of the other pirates were sitting playing cards and drinking.

"Hey Jarrus, come and join us," one of them said.

Kanan was about to join them when a thought came up. Tomorrow he had to sneak off the ship to visit Hera and he wanted to make a good first impression. He could not do any of that with a hangover and a throbbing head. Hera deserved better than that.

"No you guys play without me," Kanan said.

The pirates stared at Kanan with wide eyes as he went to his cabin.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The next evening had Kanan managed to sneak off the pirate ship to meet Hera.

It took him a while for him to find the cottage but he found the lily garden and soon there was the cottage.

After shaking off his nervous feelings, Kanan walked up and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, little Sabine opened the door.

"Kanan!" the little girl squealed hugging his leg

"Hey, little girl" Kanan greeted "Where's your mom?" Sabine stepped back to look up at him

"She's in the garden talking to daddy,"

Kanan's smile fell, Hera was married? Wait! Why did he care? It's not like he liked Hera... in that way, right?

"Come on!" Sabine snapped Kanan from his thoughts grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the backyard. Kanan didn't fight her off and followed

When they reached the garden, Kanan was surprised to see Hera there, alone.

Kanan was about to walk up to her when something nudged him back. At first, he thought it was Sabine but when he looked down he saw a German Shepard! The dog growled up at the stranger.

The growling caught Hera's attention, she sprung into action and held onto Chopper before he could jump onto Kanan.

"Chopper! Down boy, this is our guest" Hera said, Chopper growled at the man before sitting obediently "I'm sorry, he's not so great with strangers"

"It's all right," Kanan said before reaching out to pet Chopper, the dog growled causing the man to retract his hand

"So, shall we eat?" Hera announced, everyone nodded and cheered as they all went inside.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After dinner, Sabine was put down for a nap while Hera showed Kanan the garden.

"It's very beautiful," Kanan said admiring all the flowers

"Thank you," Hera smiled, "It reminds me of my mother,"

Kanan looked out at all the flowers before noticing a small white wooden cross in the center of the garden.

"What's that?" Kanan asked, pointing at the small cross. When Hera saw what he was pointing at, tears filled her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Kanan.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kanan quickly apologized, "I shouldn't have asked,"

"No, no, it's fine," Hera said wiping her eyes, "It's for my husband"

"Oh," Kanan said now realizing why Hera was alone when Sabine said she was talking to her Dad. "I'm very sorry,"

"It was two years ago, it was..." Hera then cut herself off

"The Empire?" Kanan guessed before he could stop himself, Hera nodded

"I'm sorry I'm putting this on you"

"It's all right, I lost my mother to the Empire," Kanan said before freezing, he never told anyone that in all his life!

"I'm so sorry," Hera said

"It's all right, we just have to remember they wouldn't want us to mourn them forever I guess," Kanan said with a gentle smile

Hera nodded, subconsciously Kanan took Hera's hand, it felt right.

Both of them seemed shocked at the sudden gesture but no one did anything to stop it. After some time Kanan knew he had to stop the wonderful moment and pulled his hand away

"I'm really sorry, I don't know what I was thinking" Kanan looked up at the sky to see the sun was slowly setting "I should probably be heading back to the ship"

"Oh, okay," Hera said stunned from what just happened "See you again?"

"Yeah maybe" Kanan mumbled the last part.

As Kanan began to leave the front door opened and Sabine came out and ran towards Kanan

"Bye-bye," she said as she hugged the older man's leg

"Shouldn't you be asleep little one?" Kanan said, Sabine looked at him with pleading eyes "Don't worry, I won't tell"

Sabine smiled before raising her arms to him "Up up"

Kanan was unsure at first but he complied, bending down to hold the little girl in his arms. The little girl gently peck the man's cheek before hugging his neck

Kanan froze, he was unfamiliar with this type of affection so he froze up. Not since he had been a child himself did he participate in such behavior and it felt strange and uncomfortable. Awkwardly he patted Sabine on the back before placing her back on the ground

"Okay, you should go back before your mother finds you," he said as he nudged the girl back home

Sabine waved goodbye before racing inside, leaving Kanan in a state of confusion.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Later that evening, Kanan approached the Kasmiri Ship with a goofy smile on his face.

As he climbed on board he was stopped by Captain Kasmir

"Where have you been, boy?" The captain demanded

"In town," Kanan said with as much attitude he could muster in the happy mood he was in

"Were you with someone?" Kanan froze in his tracks before putting hiding his fear

"Who would I possibly be with?"

Captain Kasmir smirked at his response

"Whenever you start thinking you're worth something or someone, just remember you belong to me and you are not even close to having paid your debt."

Kanan got angry he had worked so hard and done so much for Kasmir when would it be enough.

"How long before I have paid my debt? I want to live my own life. I want to be able to do what I want to without you holding me back" Kanan growled.

Kasmir smirked as he replied, "You will be an old man before you are done paying your debt. So you can forget about all of that. Also, forget to call me sir or captain again and I will hit you every time you do so"

"You mean bastard" Kanan growled but that made Kasmir angry and he had a pirate hit Kanan on the backside on the head but Kanan was too angry to notice.

"How dare you, boy. I took you in when you were wanted and learned you to survive. If you ever talk to me like that again I might change my mind and collect the bounty" Kasmir snapped.

Kanan got pale but he still opened his mouth to say something before Kasmir beat him to it.

"You better not say anything more for tonight unless you want to scrub the floor until next Saturday. Instead, you better go to your cabin and stay there and think about your options. Because the bounty on you has only grown since I took you in. Keeping this up and I will hand you over" Kasmir said.

Kanan stormed into his tiny cabin to resist punching the Captain square in his jaw but he couldn't. No matter how much he really wished he could. Kanan laid down on his small and much-used bed and wandered over Kasmir words while trying to ease his sore head.

The threat of being turned in scared him so much. Kanan had certainly not forgotten about what the Inquisitor had done to his mother and how eager he was to capture him. That was not an option.

Then there was the other option of staying with Kasmir. Kasmir had said he still owes him a big debt. Worse he had said he would be old before he had paid the debt. All that just for a loaf of bread? Kanan did not get it and he hurt. Kanan would never get a normal life with family and friends. Not as long as Kasmir was in control. Oh why did he ever agree to this? Kanan silently curled together and softly cried into his small pillow.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Kanan was looking through the videotapes with little luck while Doctor Sumar was searching high and low. Both of them knew they had to find the boy for both his and their own sake. If not the boy would be in danger again and they would both be out of a job. As Kanan frustratingly looked through another tape without results he heard a voice behind him.

"I have checked every ventilation opening but nothing. The boy must have sneaked out when the personnel wasn't there" Sumar said.

Kanan turned around and looked at Sumar.

"Except from one that is missing I looked through all the footage and there is nothing except I know now the boy has not left the hospital unless the missing tape shows otherwise," Kanan said worriedly.

Kanan did not say it but he had a feeling that someone had removed it. Suddenly they heard a voice from the door.

"Well, you better hurry finding him the time is running out. You have one more hour then I will handle it and you are both fired" the Mayor said.

Both men turned to him and nodded before hurrying out to look some more. Had they stayed a little longer they would have seen the cold smile on the Mayor's face. They would not find the child in time, not this time.

He would make sure of it.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kanan and Sumar hurried down the hallway but said nothing until they were out of hearing range before they said anything.

"I will try and ask the person," Sumar suggested and Kanan nodded.

Sumar hurried away while Kanan waited. First, when no one was around, did he take up the phone and dialed a number he knew in the head.

There were a few tones before someone took it. "Hera this is Kanan. Could you bring Chopper to the hospital?" Kanan asked.

* * *

For the next week Kanan snuck out to visit Hera and Sabine and during that time the bond between them grew. Unfortunately so did Kasmir's suspicion that something was up with Kanan despite his best efforts to remain unseen. Even so despite the risk, he was determined to see Hera as often as she wanted to see him.

For him the last week had been the best in years. Kanan not been drinking at all which had left him with a clearer head and not wasting all his day feeling horribly either because of the alcohol or because of the memories he brought. His self-loathing had gone down along with his nightmares and he realized the alcohol did more harm than good. All that thanks to Hera and her wonderful girl Sabine which really had started to grow on him.

Kanan did his best to wash and prepare for another visit. He wanted to look his best when he visited Hera. Hera was …. Kanan could feel himself blush when he thought of Hera. That made Kanan stop and think could he be falling in love with her? The thought was wonderful and terrifying both at the same time. Kanan wanted to be with Hera but how could he? Kanan was bound to Kasmir and even if he was not how could he support them?

While not starving it was clear Hera was not wealthy or just well off. Where would he find a job so he could help them keep food on the table? Hera and Sabine deserved someone who could do that. Then Kanan sighed, what was he thinking about? It was not like Hera saw him that way right? Kanan hurried to get done and prepared to sneak off.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kanan leaned back after another good meal with Hera and Sabine enjoying the moments of peace and quiet while Hera was putting Sabine to bed. It had been another great meal. Hera really was a great cook. Hera was making her living by selling food to people along with flowers and the food therefore always great.

As Hera came back he could not smile at her and she smiled back. Or at least he did until the sunset blinded him and saw the sun setting getting him an idea.

"Hera would you like a bit of fresh air?" Kanan asked.

Hera looked surprised but followed him outside and gasped at the beautiful sunset. The sun tossed long red and yellow lights over the grassy plains. For a moment they both stood breathleat and looked before Kanan turned his head and admired Hera who looked radiant bathed in the sunlight. Kanan had never seen a woman as beautiful as her not even when he had lived at the palace. Hera turned and he stared into those green eyes.

"Hera I … I … I love you" Kanan blurred out before he could stop himself.

Kanan's hands rushed to cover his mouth but it was too late he had already said it. Internally he kicked himself. Hera turned and looked at him in surprise.

"Kanan I don't know what to say," Hera said.

"It's okay never mind … I … I … forget that I …" Kanan rambled trying to cover up his mistake.

Hera took his hand and looked deep into his eyes.

"Kanan I don't know … ever since Kyle died … it has been so hard to move on" Hera said.

Kanan looked at her with sad eyes.

"It's okay. I understand" Kanan mumbled and was about to leave when Hera grabbed his hand.

"Please Kanan I did not say I didn't want you. It is just … so hard" Hera said.

Kanan's heart soared at that and he felt it as Hera squished his hand for reassurance. Unfortunately, it made him groan from the many times his hand had been washing the floor so often.

Hera looked surprised and he reluctantly allowed Hera to see his hands. Hera examined it and saw how the hand seemed to be partly blue like the blood flow did not circulate as it should be and Kanan seemed to struggle to use the hand properly.

"What have you done with it?" Hera asked worriedly.

Kanan opened his mouth to just shrug it off but then stopped. Hera had just been honest with him the least he could do was, to be honest with her.

"It is from when I scrub the floor. Our captain Kasmir well he is not exactly happy with me when I ask a question or if I am late or well he is easy to make angry so I usually end up having to scrub the floor as punishment" Kanan mumbled.

Hera looked at him with gentle eyes before she took his hand gently.

"Kanan the more I get to know you, the less you seem like a typical pirate. Why would you stay with him? Why did you even join him? You don't even seem to like him at all" Hera asked.

Kanan was not sure how to answer that. If he told her the truth about his heritage he would paint a target on both her and Sabines back. It was out of the question to tell and what would Hera not think about the former prince being a pirate? Even so, she deserved to get an answer at least to a part of the question.

"I was young and the empire was after me. I stole some bread in a crate that belonged to Kasmir. The pirates found me while doing so and dragged me to him. I had to promise to do anything he said for as long as he said or he would hand me over for the bounty" Kanan said with pain.

A gentle hand laid on his shoulder and he looked up at Hera.

"Why was the Empire after you?" Hera asked.

Kanan looked away making Hera feel guilty for asking. When the Empire had taken over many things had been banned. Many people declared outlaws for being loyal to the former rulers. Her own husband had seen his work taken over because the Inquisitor wanted to control a major trading organization. It was not fair to ask about such personal information. Even so, Hera couldn't help but wonder. Kanan must have been pretty young. What would a child do that angered the Inquisitor? Perhaps his parents had done something? Anyway, Kanan had told her something very personal. It was about time she showed him some trust.

Hera gently took his hands and started to heal them. Hera looked at Kanan as his hands returned to normal and then stared wide-eyed at her.

"Can I rely on you to not tell?" Hera asked.

Kanana smiled at her before replying. "Always. No matter what"

Kanan saw how the moon was about to rise.

"I better go or Kasmir will be angry with me again" Kanan mumbled.

Hera was unhappy but nodded as Kanan prepared to leave.

"Will you come tomorrow?" Hera asked hopefully.

Kanan smiled and nodded before he hurried back. While Hera looked at him unsure if she was ready to move on. Part of him wanted and yet it did feel a bit odd.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Later that night Hera was having a strange dream. In the dream, Hera was standing in the Royal Garden.

She looked around confused, she wanted to leave this place but she couldn't

 _"Hera,"_ a voice said behind her. Turning around she saw-

 _"Kyle"_

He was standing there with a gentle smile. Hera ran forward and hugged him tightly

"Hera," Kyle said, gently pushing her back _"Love again"_

 _"What?"_ Hera said confused.

 _"I want you to move on from me and love again,"_

 _"But-"_ Hera whispered.

 _"I always thought the only thing that mattered was taking down the Empire, I let that passion drive me away from my family. Don't let that fear stop you from loving again. Promise me"_

 _"Kyle,"_ Hera began but was quickly cut off

 _"Promise me"_

 _"...I promise"_

Kyle smiled warmly before

After a few seconds, Kyle slowly stepped back while pulling his hand away. After taking a small breath and closing his eyes, Kyle's body slowly began to turn into a swarm of butterflies and he was gone.

* * *

Near the entrance of the hospital, Kanan was pacing around nervously. Checking outside the front doors as well as his watch.

They were running out of time, and if Hera didn't show up soon with Chopper…. God, Kanan didn't even want to think about the consequences.

Suddenly a familiar cold voice spoke up from behind him.

"You have less than 20 minutes left and you are standing for a break outside?"

Kanan spun around and saw the Mayor, barely being able to hold back a shiver. Whenever the Mayor was around he felt so uncomfortable and it would make his skin crawl. Sometimes his hands were hurting all though he did not know why.

"I am waiting for a dog. We hope that Chopper will be able to find the boy," Kanan reluctantly admitted.

"We? As in you are going to call in a dog that can make people sick because you want to be near a bar girl?" the Mayor spat out angrily, "No I will not allow it,"

Kanan had to bite his tongue to resist lashing out at Here being called "a bar girl," because if he started a fight both he and Sumar would lose their jobs and Ezra may not be found in time.

"Sir, the only way to find him in time is to get help from a dog. It is our best chance" Kanan managed to say past his anger.

"No. The patients can be sick. I will not allow you to risk the patients just so you can impress a low-class country girl and her brat"

Kanan wanted to protest but he was not sure he would have a job if he did so. Even so, how could he say this about Hera and Sabine? Hera was the most wonderful woman he knew and heard the mayor saying such things sat ill with him.

"Sir please, there is a boy's life at stake. We have to do more than just look. We need a dog who will be able to find him," Kanan insisted.

So much was at stake the poor boy along with their jobs if they did not find him.

"Please sir we need to find him and insulting Hera and Sabine won't annoy anyone" Kanan tried while fighting to hold back his anger.

"I will not let you bring that mug anywhere near the patients, just so you can get close with that stupid woman and her brat" the Mayor dismissed

Before the Mayor could say any more, a loud growl was heard and they turned to the side where Hera and Sabine with Chopper at their side. The large dog was growling deep from within its stomach. Every hair was standing up making him look even bigger. Hera had to put all her weight behind not having the dog spring up at the Mayor.

The Mayor looked scared at the large dog as it began to bark at the Mayor and tried to get loose clearly to bite him.

"Chopper down," Hera said but it did not seem to help Chopper was fighting hard to get to the Mayor.

"Alright you can use it but if the patients get sick or it bites them then I will order it to remain permanent on a leash at all time even back home" the Mayor sneered before he ran inside.

Chopper kept bargaining for a little while before he calmed down.

"Okay, that was strange. I have never seen Chopper like this" Sabine said and Hera nodded.

"Now Kanan can you tell us what is going on?" Hera asked.

"It's a long story and we don't have much time. For short the boy is missing again. Sumar and I are looking and if we don't both Sumar and I will be fired by the Mayor. I can explain everything later but we only have 10 more minutes before the Mayor `fire the both of us" Kanan said and looked at the clock once again.

Hera nodded and Kanan handed her a piece of Ezra's clothing which she gave to Chopper. Soon the dog barked and started walking inside with Hera, Sabine, and Kanan following after.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

For almost five minutes, Chopper wandered around the hospital, trying to follow the scent of the lost boy. Kanan, Hera, Sabine, and Dr. Sumar followed the dog everywhere he went.

Dr. Sumar glanced down at his watch for the millionth time, "We're running out of time. If he can't find the boy soon, it'll be too late,"

Kanan sighed heavily with worry, "Maybe it is possible that Ezra managed to leave the hospital,"

"Should we take Chopper outside to look for him?" Sabine chimed in

The group was so busy worrying that they didn't notice Chopped sniffing a nearby door.

"Perhaps," Hera said, "But I think we need to give Chopper a few more minutes to look around the hospital. There are still many places we haven't searched yet,"

"By the time he searches the entire hospital, there won't be any time to search outside!"

Kanan groaned and rubbed his temples, stress was pounding on his brain like a heavy hammer. That along with the fear of losing his job made it hard to focus.

"Okay, okay!" he said, "Why don't we all just-"

The officer was cut off by the sound of loud barking.

Everyone immediately turned and saw Chopper barking urgently at a small door to the janitor's closet.

"Does that mean that-"

"He found him!" Hera interrupted the Doctor, a large, relieved smile was on her face.

Kanan quickly rushed over, gently moving Chopper away before pulling open the door.

Inside the janitor's closet, Ezra was huddled in the corner. From the darkness of the closet, Kanan could see that the boy was shaking with fear.

When the rest of the group tried to get closer, Kanan gestured for them to stay back. Not wanting to overwhelm the frightened boy.

"Ezra?

"No!" the boy hissed, shaking the older man's hand off, "Go away, leave me alone!"

Kanan looked back at Dr. Sumar, confusion written on his face. He silently asked the man, _What's wrong with him?_

Sympathy was on the doctor's face, "Memory Lapse," he explained, "The stress of waking up put a heavy strain on his brain. He's reverted back to his age before the accident. It might happen a few more times after this,"

Hera and Sabine looked stunned at what he said.

How was Ezra supposed to have a normal life? Could he ever have a normal life after this?

Kanan shook off his thoughts and tried to reach out to Ezra again.

"Ezra, I have to take you to the ICU Room," Kanan tried to take his hand but the boy flinched again, "Please, kid. It's important that-"

"No!" Ezra practically screamed, "Go Away! I want my Mom and Dad!"

Kanan firmly grasped the boy's shoulder, but that only caused him to panic more.

"Get off me! Get off me!" the boy shrieked, trying to free himself.

Hera and Sabine watched with worry while Dr. Sumar could barely stand to watch.

"Ezra, stop it!" Kanan almost shouted, shaking the boy gently to grab his attention, "Ezra look at me!"

After several seconds, Ezra finally stopped thrashing and looked at Kanan. At first, the boy just stared at the older man with fear before he blinked heavily.

When Ezra opened his eyes again, there was a new look in his eye. Instead of fear, it was exhaustion.

"Kanan?" Ezra asked, barely above a whisper.

"It's me,"

"Where am I?"

"It's okay, kid," Kanan reassured, "I'll explain it all just-"

The officer was interrupted when Ezra suddenly wrapped his arms around Kanan and pressed himself close against his chest.

With a worried Sumar, Kanan, Hera, and Sabine looking at each other.

"Help me," the boy whispered against his chest

Kanan held Ezra closer against his chest, whispering "Don't worry, kid. I got you, I got you,"

Meanwhile, at the end of the hallway, the Mayor was watching the group with anger in his eyes.

* * *

Kanan continued to visit Hera for the next two weeks and their bond seemed to grow stronger and stronger. Unfortunately, unknown to Kanan, Kasmir had enough of his constant sneaking off the ship. One day he told them they were leaving this very night. Before Kanan had a chance to leave and tell Hera and Sabine about it Kasmir had grabbed him and ordered to scrub the floor until they were at open sea. To ensure it he had two pirates keeping an eye on him.

Kanan had rarely felt so miserable as he did while the hours went by without him having a chance to sneak off. As the evening drew closer he became desperate but nothing changed. The two pirates were always hovering nearby making it impossible to take more than a few steps away before they noticed. As the ship left Kanan almost felt the urge to cry. Why did this have to happen? As Kasmir finally allowed him to stop Kanan went to his cabin with arching hands once again.

He couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes he saw Hera, he could hear her voice in his head. For his internal eye, she stood there waiting beautifully as always, while holding a worried Sabine. The only other time this has happened to him was when his mother and father had died.

Why did he ever become a pirate? Why did he choose this life? All this because Kasmir had forced him to. Because he had been too scared to say no. That's why he could never be with Hera...

Or can he?

Kasmir would hand him over if he ran and yet that was what he wanted to do. Kanan had worked long enough for Kasmir. It was about time he started to think about what he wanted to do. Instead of what Kasmir ordered him to do.

Kanan looked at his amulet and his sword before smiling.

He wants to be with Hera more than anything.

Without a second thought, magic smoke surrounded his body and he disappeared.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hera couldn't sleep that night, she kept thinking about why Kanan had not shown up.

Had something bad happened to him? Kanan had promised to come and yet didn't. What could have happened? Why was he so worried and worked up about it? Was she really starting to move on? Suddenly a small voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Momma?"

Hera was looking towards the door she saw little Sabine standing there with sadness in her eyes

"Hey Bean," Hera patted the spot next to him, the little girl climbed onto the bed next to her mother "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I had a nightmare," the little girl said

"About what?"

"Daddy," Sabine's eyes fell to the ground as tears sprung and the little girl began to sob

Hera quickly gathered the girl into her arms as she let the girl cry her heart out.

When Sabine calmed down she said "I miss him"

"I miss your father too"

"No not Daddy. Kanan" Sabine corrected, Heras' eyes widened for a split second before turning into one of concern.

"Me too, Bean,"

"Is he coming back? or is he going away like Daddy did?"

Hera didn't know what to say, she didn't even know if Kanan was coming back. She was about to say something when the sound of knocking came from the front door

"Wait here Bean," Hera said as she walked to the front door. She opened the door and to her surprise, she saw...

"Kanan?"

"Hi," the man said, Hera was happy and confused at the same time

"What are you doing here? I mean, why weren't you here in the evening?"

"Kasmir forced me to stay and we left but I managed to getaway. I want to stay with you if you have me?

Hera was not sure what to say.

Luckily Sabine ran in.

"Kanan! You came back" she cried as she hugged Kanan's legs

"Yeah, I did. I'm staying in the kingdom" Kanan announced

"Here with us" Hera finished, looking at Kanan's confused look "He's staying here with us"

Sabine smiled before slowly drifting off, Hera picked her up into her arms and was about to bring her back to her room when Kanan spoke up

"Hera, I think we need to talk,"

"Maybe in the morning. It's been a long day"

Kanan wanted to argue but nodded as he was tired as well.

* * *

Once again, Ezra had been brought back to the ICU room. A breathing tube was up his nose and an IV was in his forearm.

Kanan stood in the doorway, the nurses had asked him to remain outside of the room until they could get Ezra back to a more stable condition.

They didn't want to risk worsening his health.

"He seems to really trust you,"

Kanan was startled at the voice before turning around to see it was only Dr. Sumar.

"Yeah," Kanan agreed before turning back towards Ezra, "He really does,"

"Which is why I have to ask you something. Something strange but very important,"

Kanan turned towards Dr. Sumar confused, "What is it?"

"Well," the doctor began nervously, "Given the... situation, when Ezra is discharged from the hospital, he'll need a safe environment to live in,"

Kanan's forehead wrinkled as he tried to understand where Dr. Sumar was leading to.

"And I was wondering if you would consider that safe environment… to be with you,"

The officer's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"What?" Kanan gasped, "You want Ezra to- to stay with me?"

"I'm asking you to consider it,"

At that moment, a million thoughts ran through Kanan's head.

He couldn't take care of a kid… could he? His work took up too much of his time and he barely earned enough money to provide for himself. But-

Kanan then turned his head back towards Ezra's sleeping form.

Could he?

"I- well I.. I don't know,"

"Nor should you," a voice spoke

Both the doctor and the officer turned to see the Mayor standing in the doorway. His eyes displayed hidden fury.

"When the boy is ready to be discharged from the hospital, he will be taken into my care,"

* * *

Early the next morning, Hera went to find Kanan.

He was in the living room looking at his sheathed sword but took it away hearing someone coming and turned to see Hera.

"Kanan, we need to talk"

"I think so too, but I need to ask you something"

Kanan kneeled and gently took Hera's hand as he looked up at her.

Hera could feel her heart beating a little faster.

"Hera you are the most wonderful woman I have met since I was a child, I want to be with you for the rest of my life if you want me. But Hera I am a poor man. I can't afford a big ceremony, or big gifts or even just small ones. I can't give you a big farm and I have no strong business. I am even wanted by the Empire and should Kasmir ever find me I will be in big trouble. Even so I ask you if you are willing to marry me" Kanan asked.

Kanan had never felt so scared and hopeful at the same time and it showed on his face. He wanted Hera to accept his proposal but she had every right to say no and she deserved to know how little he could offer and how dangerous it was to marry him before she made her decision.

Hera was speechless as she looked at Kanan could she accept such a thing? Kanan was a good man but he said it himself. He was poor, wanted and hunted. What could happen to Sabine if Kasmir or the Empire suddenly showed up for Kanan? Hera was not sure she could bear such risk or see a second husband die because of that.

Hera opened her mouth to say so but the words but they stuck in her throat. How could she refuse him? Kanan had saved her daughter. Been honest with her. Given her a new chance to find love again. Hera remembered her dream with Kyle. How she had promised him to not let herself be driven away from finding new love. Here was a man who was honest and loving to her and cared for her daughter. Sabine even liked him very much which was more than she could say about another suitor who had tried to get close with her. What more could she wish for?

Hera looked at how nervous Kanan was as he looked at her with love in his eyes. The thought of living without him was too much to bear, so she smiled brightly as tears came into her eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," she said as he stood she grabbed him and wrapped her arms around Kanan's neck and kissed him.

Kanan held her tightly as he kissed her back, Hera then pulled away

"Where?"

"Outside in the garden as soon as possible," Kanan said as he picked Hera up and swung her around. Kanan could feel how the necklace suddenly came to life and buzzed. Kanan nearly gasped in surprise realizing that he finally had a happy moment to add to the necklace after so long.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kanan, Hera, and Sabine stood in the backyard of the cottage in the garden. It was at sunset the day after Kanan had proposed as it had taken a little while to prepare.

Kanan was in a simple black suit, Hera was in her wedding dress she had from when she married Kyle and she knew that somewhere out there he was smiling to her happy that she found love again. Sabine was in a purple dress. Kanan had managed to get the seamstress to make his and Sabine's clothes in exchange for him making errands for her to work off the debt. Kanan could not afford a ring but Hera didn't mind as there was no priest or guest anyway.

It wasn't the most traditional weddings, it was a private one because Kanan was a fugitive after all and they could not afford anything more than this but they couldn't be happier.

"I love you," Kanan said.

"I love you too," Hera said with a huge smile.

With no hesitation, they joined together for a loving kiss as Sabine threw flowers in the air.

Kanan had a family and Hera and Sabine had a complete one.

Kanan, Hera, and Sabine had not been this happy in a long, long time. Kanan's necklace had never stopped recording since yesterday and for once he could not have been happier about that.

* * *

Ezra remained asleep in the hospital room, resting peacefully as his body worked towards recovery. The closed-door was the only thing preventing the boy from overhearing the argument just outside of the room.

"What do you mean you have custody over Ezra?" Kanan exclaimed, barely controlling his tone. The officer then turned towards Dr. Sumar, "Did you know about this?"

The Mayor quickly intervened before Sumar could answer.

"That information was kept confidential for many of the staff for many reasons.

"It just seems a little strange that the Mayor himself would want custody over a boy no one knew existed," Kanan's eyes narrowed with suspension, "Unless you knew all this time,"

The Mayor's jaw tightened and his eyes darkened with anger. He stared at the Officer like a snake preparing to pounce on its prey.

"You are very much out of line, Jarrus," the Mayor said in a much more controlled voice, his fierce eyes shifted to Dr. Sumar for a split second, "But if you must know, I have a right over the boy because I was the one who found him and brought him to the hospital."

Both Sumar and Jarrus were both visibly surprised by this fact, neither of them had expected it or were ready for it.

"You found Ezra after the accident?" Dr. Sumar asked, just as surprised as Kanan was.

"I did, lying unconscious on the side of the road. Cold and bleeding to death I brought him here for treatment and now I want to claim him as my adoptive son" the Mayor said, cold and demanding at the same time.

"But I managed to find him, don't I have a say in the matter? I want him too" Kanan responded before he could even think on.

The Mayor's eyes widened, terror could be seen in his eyes for a split second before quickly being replaced by anger.

"No, you have no say," the Mayor quickly dismissed him, "Now Doctor, when can I bring him home?"

"No, I have a right. I want him as well" Kanan insisted all though he saw the dangerous gleam in the eye of the Mayor.

"Perhaps we neither of you can agree we need a judge to decide what the rules are for this?" Dr. Sumar said carefully.

The Mayor glared hard at both of them and his reply was ice cold.

"Very well I will call a judge and once he has decided I will take the boy home as soon as he can"

Kanan's heart felt through the floor upon hearing this for what judge would dare to rule against the Mayor?


End file.
